Home Here With You, Part 2
by Detroittiggerfan
Summary: What does the New Year Hold for the newly reunited Daniel and Carolyn? How will they cope when they must endure another separation? Daniel finds himself a single father as both Carolyn and Martha are called away from Gull Cottage.


"Home Here With You", Part 2 by DetroittiggerFan

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them and make no profit from them—but I love them just the same! All rights reserved to 20th Century Fox Television. Original "Ghost and Mrs. Muir" story by R.A. Dick

AUTHOR's NOTES: Yes, you need to have read Part 1 of this story to understand the miracles behind Captain Daniel Gregg's new existence and the family's circumstances as the year 1972 begins. My version of Daniel is closely connected to the actor (the irreplaceable Edward Mulhare) who portrayed him on television, as such my Daniel Gregg was born and raised in Ireland. Once again, I harbor no illusions of being a storyteller. Life has no plot—it just happens—as does this story. Also, my apologies to any native New Yorker reading this little fairytale. If I've made ridiculous mistakes about the city, please forgive my ignorance because I've never been there. Before September 11, 2001 I was not interested in visiting, now…I would go in a heartbeat if given the chance to pay my respects.

SPECIAL THANKS: To Mary for allowing me to borrow the fictional community of Skeldale, To My "Research Assistants" in all things GAMM; Elise, Caroline, Julie, Mara, Marie, Noreen, Linda, Sean and Teresa and finally to _my teachers_ through the years—if I can write at all it is because of _their_ efforts. Their names have been given to most of the fictional people and places in my story(ies). I hope you enjoy this little bit of make believe. Please leave a review if you have the time. Thanks for reading!

1GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM1

The New Year began without much fanfare at Gull Cottage. The kids were in bed and fast asleep by 10 p.m. even after they were allowed to 'stay up late' to ring in the New Year. Martha Grant was home by 11 p.m. after attending a party held at the V.F.W. Hall. She came in the door complaining about her age and how one small glass of champagne caused her to have a splitting headache. She had insisted her date, Ed Peavey, take her home despite his protests about the night still being young. She reminded her beau she had an early afternoon flight the next day to Orlando, Florida to visit her family in Sebring. Her first class, round trip ticket courtesy of Daniel and Carolyn, a combination Christmas and "thank you" gift. She was packed and ready to go to escape Maine's wintry weather for the next three weeks. "I'm off to bed. You two can party on without me," she informed her employers. The newlyweds were content to stay home for the evening in the company of their children Candy and Jonathan Muir. The kids made a valiant effort to stay awake until midnight, plopped down in front of the television to watch Dick Clark's "Rockin' New Year's Eve" coming live from New York City's Times Square to watch the ball drop to 1972. But they were both zonked out by 10 o'clock. They were ushered upstairs with only a mild amount of protest. Carolyn then tuned into the traditional program of her youth—Guy Lombardo and his Royal Canadiens coming live from the ballroom of the Waldorf Astoria Hotel also in NYC. Midnight came and the strains of "Auld Lang Syne" were played. The television cameras zoomed in on couples who paused in their dancing to share good luck kisses to usher in the New Year. Mr. and Mrs. Gregg did the same in Schooner Bay, Maine as they cuddled on their sofa.

"Happy New Year, Daniel." Carolyn whispered quietly.

Daniel Gregg, appreciated more than the average person the importance of a new year, a new chance at life, love, home and family. He lowered his lips to hers, "Indeed it will be," he assured his wife of one week. They remained snuggled together for a moment longer until Carolyn couldn't suppress a yawn. "Right then!" Daniel announced. "Time for bed, Mrs. Gregg." The television was switched off, the last sip of champagne was swallowed and the lone lamp in the family room extinguished. They climbed the stairs together and retired for the night to their cabin.

The next day Daniel and Jonathan loaded Martha's two suitcases into the back of Ed Peavey's truck for the trip to the airport. Ed had insisted on driving Martha himself to Portland and see her off on her well-deserved vacation to the Sunshine State. The entire Gregg-Muir Family surrounded her as she made her way from the front veranda of Gull Cottage to Ed's idling truck. Jonathan and Candy gave her mighty hugs and not so subtle hints about presents she should consider bringing back to them from her travels down south. Carolyn smiled when she heard Candy ask for pretty seashells but frowned when her son spoke a little too loudly about wanting a baby alligator. **"No**!" exploded out of both Carolyn and Martha's mouths in unison.

"Aww," was Jonathan's predictable response.

The family retreated back into the warm indoors as Mr. Peavey's truck rumbled down Gregg Road.

Two days later school resumed for Candy and Jonathan. Although they wouldn't admit it, they were both fine with the idea of getting back into the routine, activity and friendships school provided. They had big news to share with classmates and teachers—their mother had re-married and the Muir children had been given a new dad for Christmas in one Captain Daniel Gregg, U.S. & British Royal Command Naval Task Force, Retired. His name and bearded appearance just coincidentally being the same as Schooner Bay's century old founding father. Their Captain Gregg was born in Ireland in 1932. Carolyn busied herself taking down and boxing up Christmas paraphernalia, her husband promising to haul away the tree to their side acreage when all the ornaments had been removed. In the meantime, Daniel spent most of the morning out in the old carriage house taking measurements and making preliminary blueprint sketches. He was serious about converting the old rickety building into a modern workshop, complete with electricity where he could spend useful hours building his own boat or puttering away on other projects. As such he was not in the main house when the telephone rang.

He came in through the back door and into the kitchen to find Carolyn looking upset and pensive, the cup of coffee in front of her rapidly cooling. He could tell immediately from the look on her face something was wrong. "Carolyn?" She looked up at him and her hand went to her brow. She started to speak but then stopped, sighing heavily instead. A look of defeat was in her eyes. Daniel paused long enough to pull off his work gloves and shrug out of his winter jacket. He hung it on a peg in the mudroom. He came in and pulled out a chair at the table beside her. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or is this a guessing game?"

She let escape a rebuking, half-hearted laugh. "It's no game, I'm afraid to say."

"Well, then?" Carolyn proceeded to tell him about the phone call. She had been notified her services were being requested by Keen Publishing House of New York City. "Why does this have you upset, love? We've discussed this, haven't we? Our finances are now ship shape and in fine Bristol fashion. You are free to write anything you please—or nothing at all."

"No, I'm not." She shook her head sadly.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in concerned surprise and took her hand in his. "Time to give me a full report, darlin'." He squeezed her hand gently, assuredly.

She took a deep breath, rose to her feet and took her half-empty coffee cup to the sink. She turned on the tap to rinse out her cup. Then she turned back to her husband. "You know how tight money became around here the last year or so…" Daniel replied with a silent nod of his head. Money, or lack thereof, was one of the main motivators for his risky decision to leave the family for a time. "I was desperate, so I took the contract. The money wasn't all that much but with car repair bills, the rent being due and then Candy got so sick…"

"Contract?"

"An editor from a magazine that published one of my articles awhile back recommended me to Keen Publishers to do "on assignment" stories for them. They gave me a retainer fee for articles to be written at a later date. That check went for a new muffler and September's rent."

"I see," Daniel tugged on his ear in understanding. He managed a smile for her. "And now they want the most extraordinary writer in all of New England to write a piece for their publication. I can't fault them for wanting the best." He winked and beamed confidently at her.

She returned to her chair beside him. "_Several _articles, Daniel. Travel and adventure articles. Keen Publishing has a couple of magazines dealing with the tourism industry."

Daniel took her hand once again. "Carolyn, I don't see why this has upset you so—"

"Because they want me in _New York_ in two days' time. They want their team of writers assembled for planning sessions, assignment designations, meetings with industry personnel and the like." She held on to Daniel's hand but rested her forehead in her other palm. Daniel frowned and leaned back in his chair as he absorbed the information.

"Do you have any idea how long you'll need to be gone?" He brushed his thumb across the back of her hand, stroking her wedding ring.

Her green eyes had the beginnings of tears. "At least two weeks, maybe longer. Depends on what assignments are handed to me." Carolyn was becoming very distraught. "Daniel, I'm _so sorry._ We…we were just reunited…_married._ The kids? What about the _kids_? Martha is in Florida—I can't call her back now. I just can't! What are my babies supposed to do if I'm not here and Martha is away?" She pulled her hand away and began pacing around the kitchen. "Maybe mom and dad…," she thought aloud but stopped as she noticed Daniel's expression.

Daniel was almost tempted to laugh but thought better of it. Instead he asked pointedly, "_Your_ _babies? _ I believe Candy will be turning eleven and Jonathan nine years old this November, love. And here's an idea—why doesn't _their father_—I'm referencing myself here- remain home to take care of them while the women folk are away, eh?" He purposely deepened his voice to sound as commanding as possible. "I've requested you **not** to underestimate my abilities in the past m'darlin'. You know I've taken my turn on galley duty in my youth. I can make a decent Shepard's Pie and an edible brack, I just haven't had the need to do so in some time. At any rate I never poisoned anyone. The children will not starve or be made to walk the streets of Schooner Bay in rags to beg for their supper." He rose to his feet, caught her in his arms and held her close. "It'll be alright, love. I promise you."

"Brack?"

"Barmbrack, actually. I guess you would call it a hearty raisin bread, liken it to the banana nut bread Martha bakes on occasion. My point is the children and I will be fine. You don't need to worry."

She tucked her head under his chin. She couldn't hold back a little smile and laugh at his boasting dramatics. "It's just not _fair_, that's all. We've barely said our vows and now I have to pack up and leave."

Daniel began to run his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. "Yes, well. That's true." He gently rubbed his bearded chin across the top of her head. "In another time and place I would be the one sailing away. But we'll manage. You just go there and do your bit and come home to us quick as you can." He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "Give us a smile now, love."

She tried but it was weak and unconvincing. "I should just call them back and cancel. Say I won't do it. They can have their retainer money back."

Daniel Gregg pulled her closer for a tighter embrace. "Carolyn, have you ever reneged on a writing assignment previously?"

"No," was her muffled response against his chest.

"You signed a contract? You gave your word in writing?"

"Yes." It was a pout.

"Then you have no choice, love. You must fulfill your work obligations. This is a different kind of kettle of fish. You signed a contract. If you reneged, they could sue us in civil court."

Carolyn sighed and sank even more heavily against his sturdy stance. "And we have much more at stake now…if they knew anything about our finances. They probably have an army of attorneys to come after us."

"Aye, love. We _could_ fight the good fight…or just tolerate being separated for a while longer. I'm sure the telephone lines reach between Gull Cottage and New York. It won't be like before. I am perfectly capable of looking after the children, they'll be in school most of the time. You'll be home before you know it."

She sighed in resignation. "I'll do it but _I'll hate_ being away from you and the kids."

Daniel's blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "Well now, lassie. The wee gossoons are at school. We've the cottage to ourselves. What say you and I go upstairs to our cabin and I give you a treat to remind you to hurry home when your duty is done, eh?" He slowly lowered his mouth to hers as she raised up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. Their kiss was long and loving. Carolyn laughed in surprise as he broke the caress to sweep her up and hoisted her over his shoulder and then playfully swatted her behind as he headed up the stairs. "Come to my bed, wife!"

Scruffy scrambled out of his basket in the parlor as he heard Carolyn's loud giggling, protesting screams. He followed the couple every step barking in excitement. Daniel turned at their bedroom door and spoke to the little dog. "You keep watch out here, mate. I'll handle what business needs doin' in here." The door closed behind the newlyweds. Scruffy scratched at the door multiple times and whined trying to rescue his mistress but scampered off in fear at the sound of a boot being thrown against the door.

2GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM2

Captain Gregg was quite pleased with the reactions of Candy and Jonathan when informed later that evening their mother had to leave on a business trip in a few days. They took the news without temper tantrums or tears, just resignation when the facts of the matter were explained to them. Carolyn, on the other hand, was just a little surprised and bothered they hadn't made more of a fuss. She remembered the days when they were toddlers and each would scream and cry in protest if she left the house for an hour's time just to go grocery shopping. Her babies were indeed growing up—too fast for her liking. Candy was preoccupied with the news her friend Terry had gotten her ears pierced over Christmas break and when could she get her ears pierced? Jonathan was fine with the idea of both Martha and Mom being gone at the same time, at last the men would be in the majority at Gull Cottage and the Captain promised the boy they'd think of some "manly" things to do. Jonathan pressed his new dad for details offering a suggestion involving power tools for use in de-construction of the carriage house. Carolyn shot her husband a "don't you dare!" look. Daniel placated the youngster with the notion men play blackjack or poker with cards and not Crazy 8's or Old Maids. He would teach the lad a man's card game. Jonathan was satisfied and Carolyn acquiesced to betting only with M & M's.

Carolyn next fretted over the transportation dilemma for the Gull Cottage residents. Both licensed drivers would be away despite having a brand-new car in the garage. A few phone calls were made and Dave Magruder once again came to the rescue. The young man who had taken Daniel up a snow clogged road on a snowmobile before Christmas now happily accepted the part time, on call chauffeur job. His boss at the local supermarket didn't see it as a big scheduling problem and Dave was happy to earn some extra income. His first driving assignment was to go along with Mr. & Mrs. Gregg to take her to the airport and then drive the car back to Gull Cottage.

Carolyn had hugged, kissed and fussed over her children before they headed down the lane to the bus stop on the morning of her departure. The kids had changed their tunes somewhat as realization sunk in their mother _was_ leaving for several weeks. Carolyn reassured them she would call home every night but she would miss her family dearly. All three realized this would be the longest amount of time they would be separated from each other since the kids had been born. Tears were shed.

The drive to the commuter airport in Skeldale was a fairly quiet one for the couple. They let Dave drive while they chose to share the backseat and hold hands to comfort one another. Daniel accompanied Carolyn to the departure gate and embraced her fiercely when her flight was called. "I'll miss you," he said simply.

"I know what that feels like, believe me," she said against his shoulder. "Take care of the kids."

"Take care of you."

"I will. I love you."

"Forever and always?"

"Yes," her voice trembled with emotion.

He kissed her gently twice and a third time passionately for emphasis. Then he released her. "Go on now, darling. Do what you must and hurry home to us." Daniel stayed in the terminal and watched by the window until he saw her airplane take off and fly out of sight heading south. He turned away and headed back to Dave waiting in the short-term parking lot. "Alone again," he thought in a moment of self-pity. He approached the airport entrance doors with a grim expression, pulling the collar of his bridge coat snuggly up around his neck. A car had pulled into the drop off zone and Daniel watched as a man stepped out of the driver's side while at the same moment his wife emerged from the front passenger side to switch places with him. Three children tumbled out of the back seat and up onto the curb as their father opened the trunk to take out a suitcase. Captain Gregg couldn't help but smile. The man kneeled down and gathered his children in a tight hug, whispering something in each child's ear. Then he stood and gathered his wife into his arms. They shared a tender kiss before the kids were ushered back into the car and told to buckle up by their parents. Daniel kept walking, not wanting to stare or intrude but he did glance back briefly and saw the father still standing on the chilly curb, waving goodbye as the car pulled away. Suddenly the life-long seaman's mood shifted. He wasn't alone. _His _children would be needing him more than ever these next few weeks. "_Right, boyo_," Daniel thought to himself as he sighted Dave putting out his cigarette and getting back behind the wheel of the Gregg-Muir family's new car. "_Carolyn has her job, and I have mine. Best get on with things and stop feeling sorry for yourself." _

Dave Magruder gave him a shy smile. "Where to now, Captain?"

Daniel thought a moment. "The children will no doubt need a bit of cheering up tonight. I thought I might make their favorite tonight for supper. Hamburgers with a gooey concoction slathered on, _Cheese Wizard _or some such_."_

Dave's smile widened as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I think you mean "_Cheez-Whiz._ Good stuff, I love it on Philly cheese steaks."

Daniel pulled his gloves off in the warming car and undid the top few buttons of his jacket. He ran his hand through his unruly curls. "An acquired taste. I prefer a hardy, sharp English cheddar. No matter. I'd like to stop at the local bakery while we're in town to pick up some treats for their dessert and then on to your place of employment for the other necessities. I am in your employer's debt. Very decent of him to spare you for my transportation needs."

Dave nodded as he pulled onto the main highway leading back to Skeldale's business district. "Mr. Kaline is a great boss, always ready to help out folks in need. He knows I can really use this extra money. They don't give college credits away for free."

"You are attending university?"

"Yes sir, well…just the local community college here in town. We're on winter break for another week or so. But I can still drive you where you need to go when spring semester starts back up. Just give me a little heads up, I only go three days a week, that's all the credits I can afford right now."

"What are you studying?"

"Hmm…right now I'm just working on getting my pre-requisites over and done with. I haven't decided on a major yet. Maybe business, maybe law enforcement. Heck, my mom thinks I should be a teacher."

"Admirable profession," Daniel commented quietly as he looked out the window. Like his own Schooner Bay, Skeldale had grown in population but had many more businesses, benefitting from the nearby interstate highway. There were now plentiful motels, convenience stores, muffler shops and several fast food franchises to choose from. The downtown district had a wealth of independent shops, several fine dining restaurants and the impressive Zumfelde's department store which took up an entire city block.

Dave glanced over at a pensive-looking Captain Gregg. "Uh…speaking of teaching, have you given any thought of learning to drive? Getting your license? None of my business—just curious, Captain."

Daniel smiled, "Too much of my life spent at sea behind a ship's wheel. I had no need for a car until recently. But you are right, young sir, it needs to be put on my manifest of things to get accomplished in this new year." Instantly, Daniel ran through his list of priority projects; take care of Candy, Jonathan and Scruffy until the women in his life return, Gull Cottage renovations and repairs, the carriage house conversion into a workshop and most important in his heart's desire—planning a special honeymoon trip for Carolyn to Ireland. The bakery was just up ahead on the right. Daniel's thoughts returned to his children and their needs while their mother was away.

3GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM3

The week passed in relative calm. Daniel fell back to what he knew best—a ship's routine. He wanted to keep things as normal as possible for Candy and Jonathan, but with a few changes to accommodate their situation of being Mom and Martha-less. He had the children up and out of bed each morning at the usual time—but with instructions to make sure their beds were made and their room left in tidy order. However-there was a major slip up on Daniel's first morning as a solo father. He did an inspection tour as the kids ate breakfast. He came downstairs the first morning to announce "his crew" had a done an admirable job with their quarters. As it neared the time for the school bus the kids asked where their lunches were? "Blast!" He clenched his fist in consternation, "My apologies children. I've completely forgotten your noon day meals," Daniel muttered. He glanced at the empty and waiting _Partridge Family_ and _Flipper _lunchboxes and tugged at his earlobe giving thought at what the best course of action was going to be this short of time.

"We could eat hot lunch today," Jonathan offered.

"Hot lunch?"

"You know, in the cafeteria. Could be macaroni and cheese, beef and noodles, fish sticks. Mrs. Smalley makes you eat the vegetables though." He made a face of disgust. "Green beans! Gross!"

Candy nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I used to hide my cooked carrots in my milk carton until she caught on to that trick. Now she inspects everybody's tray and shakes the carton to see if it is empty. Anyway, we only get hot lunch once in a while. Mom says "pennies add up" and peanut butter and jelly, milk and an apple from home are good, too."

Jonathan rose to put his cereal dish in the sink. "Yeah, Martha makes the best sandwiches. She cuts off the crust if we ask her to."

The Captain worried about time. He could not have the children missing the school bus the first day he was completely responsible for them. "You two, stand by," he ordered. He hurried upstairs and retrieved some money from his billfold. He rushed back downstairs, gathering the kids' jackets from the hall closet along the way. He thrust a bill into Candy's hand. "Take this, young lady, and purchase you and your brother's lunches today."

Candy gasped. "$20! That'll buy us lunch until spring break! Maybe longer."

"Great!" Jonathan beamed. "Friday is always pizza day!"

"Fine, you'll have hot lunch for the time being. One less thing for Martha to worry about on her return. Now heave-ho with your books, I'll walk you down the lane to the bus stop."

The family's days followed a familiar pattern. When the school day was over and the bus returned, the Captain was there to escort them back up the hill to Gull Cottage, Scruffy nipping at their heels and begging for attention. The children would each take one of the Captain's hands as they jabbered away about exciting or boring events of their day. Daniel found he was a bit of a multi-tasker as he had the children sit at the table to work on their homework as he prepared dinner. He was able to glance over their shoulder and proofread or stop what he was doing for a moment to help them work out an arithmetic story problem. The entire crew helped with the dishwashing, pot scrubbing and overall galley cleanup. True to Carolyn's wishes they each were allowed to watch one t.v. program of their choosing before baths and bedtime. Daniel did fudge a little and allowed them a Tuesday and Thursday night treat of alternating potato chips or ice cream. He winked in a shared conspiracy, "We need not tell your mother about this," as he spooned vanilla ice-cream slathered in hot chocolate sauce into his mouth. He had a child on either side of him as they comfortably sat on the sofa in the family room watching television.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Jonathan giggled.

"_Dad_," Candy corrected, suddenly serious. "We need to start calling him _Dad."_

Daniel smiled fondly at the pair. "Captain or Dad, doesn't matter, m'dears. As long as you address me with love and respect, either one will suffice."

"What about Pop?" Jonathan wondered.

"No son."

"Pa?" His grin was impish.

"Jonathan…" Daniel warned.

"Daddy-O?" the boy squeaked teasingly. He was having fun. Daniel leaned forward very slowly and placed his bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. He then gently but firmly did the same to Jonathan's. Candy watched wide-eyed, protectively pulling her bowl of ice-cream closer to her. Suddenly Daniel grabbed up Jonathan and pulled him onto his lap and begin to tickle him in rough and tumble play. Jonathan giggled in silly delight and tried to squirm away but the laughing seaman had him locked and trapped in his strong arms.

"Disobey my orders, swab?", Daniel barked gleefully. "Consequences, my boy, consequences!"

"**Uncle! Uncle**!" Jonathan finally managed to gasp and stopped his wriggling, leaning back against Daniel's chest, trying to catch his breath.

"_Uncle_? Wrong again, boyo!" A second wave of tickling torture began. Jonathan was saved by the bell, literally. The phone rang.

"Mommy!" Candy shouted and dashed to answer the phone by the third ring.

Carolyn had been true to her word and called her family collect every night since her departure to New York City. Daniel always let the children speak to her first as they shared what had happened that day until it was time for them to change for bed. Then it became Daniel's best time of his day because he had her voice in his ear. He allowed her to vent frustrations at being away from home- the novelty of being back in a big city was over for the new Mrs. Gregg about the third day. Most of all she let him know how much she missed him and how she wished, ironically, he could return—temporarily—to spirit form—to be able to transport himself to be by her side. She admitted to insomnia again, the city noises of police sirens and honking car horns were not the soothing sounds of the ocean waves which were now part of her soul. She didn't look forward to crawling into the cold, empty hotel bed. The extra pillow wasn't the same as snuggling against him. It was just a fact. Her body ached to feel his embrace. Daniel tried to keep up his heroic charade, but this forced separation from the people he loved was also eating away at his spirit. Once the kids left for school, he was alone until the yellow bus rumbled its way back up the hill. _Time_ held importance to him now that he was back in the _living_ world as it had _not_ before the arrival of Carolyn and her family. The nightly phone call usually ended the same way. Neither spouse wanted to hang up first, Carolyn fretting about the long-distance charges and Daniel reminding her not to worry about phone bills any longer. Carolyn would brief him of what she knew about her next day's schedule and she would quiz him about what he was making for supper the following evening or what work he was able to get done about the re-modeling plans or the carriage house conversion. Eventually, he would hear her yawn—her body needing rest even if her mind wouldn't allow her much more than a few hours. They shared a kiss and a "I love you" over the phone with Daniel promising to deliver the same to the kids from their mother. He didn't know it but she kept a day planner in her briefcase. Each time she hung up the phone, she took a pen and crossed another day off on the calendar—off her prison sentence she felt. Carolyn was one day closer to finishing her job and going home to her beloved Gull Cottage and family.

4GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM4

Her daily wake up call from the front desk buzzed loudly at 7 a.m. Carolyn groaned and stretched, she had gotten a few hours of sleep at best, but she did not feel rested. Her mind immediately drifted to home and imagined what was happening in Gull Cottage at that very moment. No doubt Daniel had rousted the kids out of bed and was urging them to get dressed and ready for school. She was tempted to surprise them with a morning phone call but headed to her bathroom and the shower instead. She knew her Captain. He would have the kids on a timetable; up, dressed, breakfast, out the door for the short walk down the hill to meet the school bus. She wistfully put the thought out of her mind. She was on her own tight schedule every morning. Even a brief "hi and goodbye" phone call would no doubt cause her to be late, or have the kids miss the bus and cause problems for her new husband. Carolyn thrived on punctuality and hated being late anywhere. Rush hour traffic in downtown Manhattan was not to be trifled with she soon learned. She thought Philadelphia traffic was bad but it was nothing compared to Manhattan. She was embarrassed on her first full day at Keen Publishing because she was a good half hour late to the 9:00 a.m. meeting. Taxis were a rare and treasured commodity if you were in a hurry in New York City. She was tempted to just walk the next morning but soon realized 10 city blocks in high heels in winter might be more of a Herculean effort than she was prepared for. She opted to just allow an additional half hour for her commute and kept her fingers crossed the bellman could flag down a cab for her with a blast of his shrill whistle.

The Keen Publishing conglomerate had provided room and board for her at the very nice Hilton across from Central Park. The hotel was lovely with a number of amenities including a heated indoor pool, color televisions in every room and an in-house restaurant across from the lobby. She was given daily vouchers for breakfast and dinner if she chose to stay in the hotel for meals. Carolyn discovered her assigned quarters were basic at best; single bed, toilet, sink and shower, and no view of the park. The scene from her sixth-floor room featured garbage trucks in the alley being loaded with smelly trash and delivery vans in a daily double-parking battle, most often punctuated by the irritated drivers cursing one another in a variety of languages. Carolyn wasn't 100% certain but she was pretty sure "cabrón! and pendejo!" were _not_ Puerto Rican terms of respect and admiration. _"I guess I'll have to cut Daniel some slack the next time "blast!" escapes his lips." _ She smiled, recalling the many times he had exploded in irritation since they had met.

Carolyn Gregg had just not been prepared for what awaited her at Keen. She knew there would be some meetings but she thought she would be spending a lot of time doing research at the public library, phone interviews for background features and being sequestered in an office, behind a desk with a new IBM Selectric typewriter at her fingertips. She'd be tap, tap, tapping away. The first week it seemed to her she was only in one endless meeting. "Brainstorming" sessions, "team-building" sessions, "corporate mission statement" sessions. She wanted to cry and scream at the end of each day, a stress headache her constant companion. She felt like a kid back at school watching the tortuously slow movement of the hands on her wristwatch, just inching towards six o'clock and her release back to her lonely hotel room. As soon as she keyed the door open, she kicked her high heels off and away-where they landed, she couldn't care less. She collapsed on the bed and reached for the room service menu. She would pay the extra fee, eating alone in a restaurant had always made her feel uncomfortable, especially when she garnered the unwanted attention of stray men who thought she needed their company. Finally, it would be time. _"Operator? I'd like to make a collect call to Schooner Bay, Maine. The number is area code 207-555-1968. This is Carolyn calling…. Yes, I'll hold." _ Then for the next 30 minutes or more her headache diminished as she listened to the voices of the people she loved.

It was a few days later after she had become adjusted to her new routine that she met up with some fellow conscripted writers for lunch. Keen Publishing had hired professionals from every region of the country to write articles about tourist destinations and activities in their "backyard", as it were. Many of the publication rights of some of their previous stories had been purchased by Keen for use in their new line of tourist publication products, one magazine to be geared for the increasing number of airline passengers on major carriers. Another department in Keen Publishing was their documentary travelogue subdivision. Keen and many U.S. State Tourism boards were anticipating the widespread use and popularity in American homes of the new videocassette recorder technology in the near future, they wanted to create and have available in their catalogue a ready assortment of high-quality videos highlighting the fun and fascinating vacation opportunities across the U.S. and the world for people of various financial means. Several articles about the charm of New England and Maine written by the former Carolyn _Muir_ were "credited" to her contracted obligations as she researched and wrote new articles, partnered with two other writers. Candace Sayre's home base was Boston and Lori Swint hailed from a small town in Vermont. The three ladies had an instant connection and worked well together when the writers were eventually released from the marathon of meetings during the first week of their New York City stay.

During their leisurely lunch they got to know one another and shared their life experiences. "And what about you, Carolyn? What's your story? I see the beautiful wedding ring you are wearing," noted Lori. Like Carolyn, Lori didn't have the height to be a New York fashion model. But she was pretty with a friendly, perky personality. She wore her brunette hair in a cute 1920's style bobbed cut and she had laughing hazel eyes.

Carolyn took a bite of her sandwich, and then gestured with a finger across the restaurant booth to her fellow Keen Publishing employee. "Well, for one thing. I have a daughter who is also named Candace, we call her _Candy_…except when she's in trouble, then it is usually _Candace_."

Candace Sayre gave a little laugh. She was the most exotic looking of the three ladies with an olive complexion and long black hair, she gave the immediate impression of casual sophistication and intelligence. "Yes. Me too, that's how it was when I was a kid…although it was only a _rare_ occasion when I'd get on my mom's last nerve." She winked at Carolyn and Lori. "Just Candy? Any other kids?"

Carolyn couldn't help but to beam at the mention of her children. "Jonathan is my son, he's eight and Candy is ten." She reached for her purse and found her wallet. She fumbled with the vinyl-covered snake of folded snapshots. She pointed to the kids' most recent school photos which she had included in the Christmas cards this year.

"Cute kids!"

"Adorable!", Lori handed the photos back to Carolyn. "And your husband? How long have you been together, if I may ask? What does he do?"

Carolyn took another bite and chewed thoughtfully before answering. "Mm, he's retired Navy. We've been…together… I guess you could say for about three years. But we've been _married_ for about three weeks."

Both co-worker's eyebrows shot up in surprise. They retreated to their soup and salad for a moment before Lori said, "Okay, I just gotta ask. Your kids are ten and eight but you've only been married _less than a month?"_

Candace Sayre took a sip of her coffee. "Ooh…intrigue, romance, drama…there's a human-interest story lurking here," she teased Carolyn good-naturedly. "So, when did you get married?"

"Christmas Day," Carolyn said simply and looked down at her wedding ring, flexing her fingers on her left hand to watch the light bounce off the diamonds.

"Christmas!"

"Uh-huh, Christmas Day. Daniel won't have an excuse to forget our anniversary—not that he would, of course. He's a romantic softie." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Candy and Jonathan's biological father was my first husband Robert—Bobby. He died about six years ago."

Lori Swint and Candace Sayre had expressions of sympathy. "Oh! I'm so sorry Carolyn, I shouldn't have opened my big mouth," Candace declared with a pained look on her face. She reached across her beautifully manicured hand to touch Carolyn's own.

Carolyn tried to change the sudden shift of mood with a cheery grin. "It's _fine,_ ladies! I'm so very happy…I can't begin to tell you. You'll just have to take my word for it, my Captain Daniel Gregg is just wonderful. He's the father that Bobby never was to Candy and Jonathan. They both love him dearly. Daniel is so proud to call them both his own."

Lori spoke right up. "Pictures! I must see your Captain Gregg. He sounds like a dashing hero rescuing a fair damsel in distress."

Carolyn smiled again and cocked her head slightly in an amused gesture. She reached for her purse once more. "I think we rescued each other, actually." She poked around in her bag until she found one of the instant photos Candy had taken at Christmas. It was a posed shot of the couple in front of the fireplace, Daniel's arm around her waist. At the moment the picture was snapped they were both looking into each other's eyes with infinite love and happiness. Carolyn passed the Polaroid to her new friends. "My daughter took the picture. We got married in a rush and didn't have time to have professional photos taken. We'll get around to it, eventually."

"Whoa!" Lori's eyes grew wide. "I mean, I love my Bill…but…whoa!"

"Dashing hero, indeed, Miss Carolyn," Candace agreed. "Where did he take you on your honeymoon? Some exotic locale like Tahiti? Oh…wait…," she thought a moment, "you were married on Christmas? Did you even have time for a honeymoon trip?"

Carolyn's smile was wistful. "No…Keen Publishing has bad timing in that respect. We did discuss going to Ireland—Daniel was born there—"

"Ireland?" Lori reached for a breadstick. "Say…if you are lucky you could mix some business with pleasure." She pointed the breadstick at her and then bit down on it for emphasis.

"How do you mean?" Carolyn unselfconsciously gave Daniel's face a quick, affectionate peck before returning the photo to her purse.

"Suggest a travel article on Ireland and have Keen pick up the expenses, naturally."

"Better yet," added Candace, "Office scuttlebutt has the travelogue division eyeing you to be featured in one of their not so little video productions."

"Me?" Carolyn was doubtful. "Don't be silly! I'm just a mom who happens to write for a living. I'm no actress," Carolyn scoffed and shrugged her slim shoulders. She looked at her watch, "speaking of which—we'd better head back to the office. I want to do some prep research on the sugar maple trees before I call that farmer in New Hampshire this afternoon." She looked around for their waitress and signaled for the bill.

"Yeah, maybe so," offered Mrs. Swint as she reached for her wallet. "But I hear that's the angle they are looking at for on these video shoots. You know, the average American couple with 2.5 kids on dream vacations. Plus, let's face it, lady—you have that "Doris Day" gorgeous wholesome look, your husband is a dreamboat and your kids are cutie-pies."

"Mm hmm," agreed the other teammate. "I bet you dollars to doughnuts you get a call from one of the bosses to report for a little chat. Michael Lolich is in charge of that division. You just wait and see. Remember you heard it here, first. All expenses paid trip to Ireland on the company's dime? I'd go for it, sugar."

Carolyn shook her head and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Don't be so sure, ladies. Either one of you could be a candidate for such an assignment. Besides, I know for a fact, number one, Daniel would refuse payment from any man to pay for _his _honeymoon and number two—did I mention the trip is supposed to be our _honeymoon? _I can't speak entirely for Daniel but I know **I don't **want a camera crew following me day—and night—on my honeymoon. Talk about awkward—not to mention creepy." She gave a shudder of repulsion. "No thank you!"

The waitress arrived with three green checks. "Are you sure you don't need anything else, ladies?" She was assured they didn't. "Okay then you can pay the cashier up front. Thanks for dining with us today." As the Keen temp workers made their way to the front of the restaurant, they made plans to go out Friday evening. Carolyn was hesitant. Her nightly phone call home was sacrosanct. But she was talked into giving herself a little reward for surviving this long away from Gull Cottage. She would let Daniel know her plans and set up a late-night phone rendezvous after the kids were asleep when she got in late Friday night.

5GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM5

Daniel had climbed to the widows walk on the roof of Gull Cottage. He kept a lookout for the school bus most late afternoons and when he saw it make the turn up Gregg Road, he hustled down the steps to greet the children. After a few minutes Candy and Jonathan could be heard clumping up the steps of the veranda, stomping snow off their rubber boots. Daniel opened the front door with a welcoming smile. "Ahoy, there mates! Wellies off and on the mat if you please."

"Ahoy Captain—uh, I mean Dad," Jonathan said as Scruffy scampered around the returning Muir children. The boy did a balancing act as he pulled off one boot and then the other without falling over. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Daniel in a quick hug. "Can we have a snack?"

The Captain pointed towards the kitchen. "You'll find it on the table in the galley. And, young man, you mean to say _may I have a snack. _I'll not have your mother return only to discover I've neglected your education, son." He tugged on his ear as he remembered more than one discussion over the years with Carolyn about Jonathan's schooling priorities.

Candy sat comfortably on the bench and took off her jacket and snow boots. Then she opened her Trap Keeper binder and extracted a piece of paper. "Here you go, Dad. Parent-Teacher conferences this week." She simultaneously pressed the paper into his large hand while she also gave him an affectionate embrace. "Come on, Scruffy," she said to the family dog as joined her brother in the kitchen.

The Captain stood for a moment reading the mimeographed announcement. His hand raked through his hair absentmindedly. In three strides he stood next to the children at the table. "What's the meaning of this? Are you two in some sort of trouble at school which requires a parent to come in and smooth out the waters for you?"

Candy shook her head and blonde, shoulder-length hair swayed gently as she munched on the snack her new father had laid out for his children. "Nope, nothing like that." She closely inspected what she was eating. "What is this?"

"Soda bread," Daniel replied again reading the piece of paper her teacher had sent home with her. "Put some butter or jam on it, if you like."

Jonathan weighed in on the new food. "I like it like this. It tastes good." He took a big bite and crumbs fell on the table, he reached for his glass of milk. "Could I have a napkin, please?"

Daniel looked at the paper towel roll on the counter. "Behind you, Jonathan." The youngster wiggled out of the chair and reached up to the counter. He tore off a piece for himself and his sister and then returned to contented eating. Meanwhile Candy was satisfied the bread had no raisins so she broke off a small piece and tossed it to a waiting Scruffy. She spread some strawberry jam over a large piece and very delicately took a tiny nibble, akin to a refined lady enjoying her afternoon tea and cake. "Mm, yummy!" she declared.

"Will one of you please explain this?" Daniel placed the sheet of paper on the table between the two kids.

"Oh, you don't hafta go," Jonathan informed the Captain.

"Only if you really _want _to," Candy clarified. "Mom usually goes, though. I guess 'cause she's a member of the P.T.A." Daniel now recalled times when Carolyn did venture to the school long after the children had returned home. "Anyway, parents go to school to meet with our teachers and teachers let parents know how we're doing. No big deal, "she shrugged and kept chewing her food.

"Can-I mean—_may _I have more milk, please?" Jonathan's big blue eyes met the Captain's own. Daniel merely nodded and opened the refrigerator door to reach for the milk carton. He added milk to both children's glasses.

Daniel took a deep breath, the course of action now clear to him. "If your mother was here, she would attend, I have no doubt. Therefore, it is imperative that I attend in her stead. I'll have to call young Mr. Magruder and try to arrange transportation, though." He ran his index finger across his mustache.

"Really, Dad. It's okay if you don't," Jonathan tried to sound helpful. "I mean, it's just blah, blah, blah boring teacher talk."

"How would you know?" his sister countered. "_**You **_just don't want Mrs. Zimmerman to tell him you need to do better on your spelling words and to stop goofing around in class with the other guys," she snickered knowingly.

"Hey!" Jonathan scowled back at her. "What about you, Miss Smarty Pants? Didn't _**you**_ get in trouble with Mrs. Hummon last week for passing notes to Susie Peters?"

"I did not! Susie was passing a note to me."

"Same dif!" Jonathan smirked.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Enough of this dissension among the ranks," he cautioned. "I'm going, that's the end of it. Now eat up. Scruffy needs to be taken on a run and then homework until dinner is ready."

"Yes, sir." were the twin meek responses. Daniel saw but let pass both kids sticking their tongues out at each another in silent retaliation. He knew Carolyn had did the same to him on more than one occasion. The children were like their mother in so many ways he was fondly reminded of on a daily basis.

The next day, much to his disappointment, Captain Gregg learned Dave reluctantly had to deny his request for a ride to the school function as the young man had promised Mr. Kaline at the grocery store he would work an extra shift. Dave needed the overtime pay. "I'm really sorry Captain Gregg. I know I said I would help you out…if I had only known earlier...but you see, my textbooks for the next term are pretty pricey and I—"

Daniel cut him off, "Go away with you, David. I understand completely. Honorable men keep their commitments. I've a few others I can ring, not to worry." Daniel frowned when he hung up the telephone. He tried Ed Peavey first but there was no answer, the Captain assumed Ed was out and about working. Schooner Bay's lone taxi owner Elmer Lawton had broken his leg recently on a skiing mishap in Vermont and was out of commission. That left one other person. He made a face of disgust as he dialed.

"Claymore Gregg speaking. How may I help you today?" The bespectacled man answered his phone cheerfully.

"Claymore."

Claymore instantly froze and became rattled at the same time. Daniel's deep baritone was unmistakable. "Wha…wha…what do you want?" he stammered. "All the paperwork on Gull Cottage has been filed. Honest it has—check for yourself."

Captain Gregg put a finger to his temple and rubbed. "I'm _not_ calling about the house—although now that you mention it—if you had done half the upkeep you should have on this property-," Daniel cut himself off. "Never mind, I'm calling for a different reason."

"Oh?" Claymore sat up straighter at his desk and used a finger to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"I require your assistance this evening."

"My assistance?" Claymore couldn't disguise his nervousness. He didn't quite know why he always had this reaction concerning Captain Daniel Gregg—but it seemed he always did.

"Yes. I must attend a function at the children's school tonight. Both Carolyn and Martha are away from home and I need a driver." There was silence from Claymore's end of the phone line. Daniel waited to a count of five and then added, "I'll pay you."

Claymore's tone brightened. "Oh ho! That's a horse of a different color! Cash works nicely for me! What time should I be there?" He was already mentally calculating how much he could charge for his taxi services.

"Half past six, if you please and _do_ try not to be late." Daniel hung up the phone and wished once more he could have retained _some _of his ghostly abilities. He hated being dependent upon another man for help—especially his erstwhile great grandnephew Claymore Gregg. Daniel still seethed over Claymore's claims of being Daniel's legal heir. At least those thoughts had been wiped away from Claymore's mind via the memory block Daniel had orchestrated before he had returned to Schooner Bay a few days before Christmas.

Claymore actually arrived ten minutes early in his ancient automobile and had the Captain at his destination by quarter to seven. "Should I come in or wait for you here?" Claymore wondered.

"Don't be daft, man. You'll freeze your arse out here. Does this claptrap even have a heater?"

"Why yes it does," Claymore defended his beloved buggy. "It's just hasn't worked for quite some time and I refuse to pay Muley Peterson's ridiculous repair charges. Heat is over-rated."

Daniel opened his door. "Yes, especially in August. Suit yourself, but you'd better come in and take a pew. I'll not be responsible for you getting sick sitting out here in the cold. Come on!" Moments later the men entered Schooner Bay Elementary School. They were greeted by two pleasant middle-aged women sitting behind a folding table. They were making name badges and registering the visiting parents. The women greeted them with friendly smiles. "Hello! Welcome, gentlemen! Would you please write your names on these badges? It makes it ever so much easier on the teaching staff when speaking to parents." Daniel took the proffered pen.

Claymore gave the women his most ingratiating smile, "Um...actually its _welcome back,_ for me dear ladies. This used to be my school." He placed the sticky badge on his coat lapel and then held it out so they could read it. "Claymore Gregg, Schooner Bay High, Class of 1956. I was elected class treasurer beginning back in the 5th grade and kept the post right up to graduation," he boasted proudly and gave a little tweak to his bowtie.

One of the ladies gave him a weak smile. "Yes, that happens frequently when nobody else wants the job—you know how kids are. I recognize you, Mr. Gregg." She tiredly began to rattle off his small-town credentials; "Town council president, acting chief of our volunteer firemen, town clerk and…," she paused as her memory hit a snag.

"Oh ho!" Claymore prompted, "Don't forget I'm also a notary public!" His fists mimicked a stamping motion with one another. "For a small fee, of course."

The woman gave him a condescending smile. "Of course. You also sold my son and his family their Christmas tree this year. To be honest they were rather disappointed. The tree lost half its needles on the short drive home." The woman looked at him pointedly.

Claymore's blush was barely noticeable. His grimace morphed into a feeble smile. "Sorry, no refunds on returned merchandize."

She turned her attention to the tall, strikingly handsome man who stood next to Claymore. "I'm Mrs. Davis, Principal of Schooner Bay Elementary. I don't believe we've met Mr…."

Daniel stood tall and attached his name badge. "Captain Daniel Gregg, madam. I'm here on behalf of my wife, really. Unfortunately, she was called out of town on business." He extended his hand. "She would most certainly be in attendance otherwise; I can assure you."

Mrs. Davis nodded. "Well, we certainly welcome all of our students' fathers as well as the mothers." She paused and looked at her co-worker. "Elsie, I'm not recalling any of our students with the _Gregg_surname. Help me out?"

Elsie Martin, the school secretary looked confused as well. She rifled quickly through a dot matrix printout sheet of names, "I…um..." She had been mesmerized by the tall, strikingly handsome man ever since he had entered the school's lobby.

Daniel gave both women a charming smile. "I'm actually here for my stepchildren-Candace and Jonathan Muir. Their mother Carolyn and I recently married; you see."

"_Oh yes!_ Yes, of course Captain. Candy's teacher Mrs. Hummon did share with our staff that Candy had reported big doings at her home over the holiday break. _Congratulations!"_ She was sincerely pleased. "I'm so happy for you both. Carolyn has been such a wonderful room mom from time to time and I know she helps out at many P.T.A. functions." She hesitated and then asked, "But if I may…you bear a remarkable resemblance to one of our town's founding fathers and if that isn't enough—you share the same name!" She and Elsie continued to gaze at him with awed expressions.

Daniel chuckled. "Aye, so I've been told by many a Schooner Bay resident. Sheer coincidence, I can assure you. I suppose if I shaved my beard, I would hardly get a second glance in this village." He went on to explain, "I am an Irishman by birth, though my father was an American citizen." His explanation ended abruptly.

"I see, I see," Mrs. Davis smiled. She gave her attention now to Claymore once again. "And you, sir? I don't recall you being married and having children enrolled in our school."

"Me?! Oh, heavens no!" Claymore waved his hand in dismissal. "I'm just acting as Captain Gregg's second lieutenant tonight, holding down the parental fort for Carolyn, you might say." Just then several more parents entered the building behind them. Mrs. Davis handed Daniel a map of the school with the various classrooms noted by teacher names and grades and thanked them again for coming to the back to school night.

Elsie Martin sighed as she watched Daniel Gregg stride down the hall with an authoritative gait, a man on a mission. Claymore kept his distance behind the Captain, dawdling as he dredged up past memories of his grammar school days. Elsie, the incurable romantic, elbowed Mrs. Davis lightly. "Can you imagine if Carolyn Muir and Captain Gregg have a child of their own? That is going to be one _beautiful _baby!" Mrs. Davis' expression registered agreement but then she tapped her finger on the computer printouts to re-direct Elsie's focus. The new parents had finished signing in and had affixed their name badges. She was genuinely pleased for Carolyn Muir and her children. Principal Davis knew Carolyn could have had her pick of all the eligible men in New England—this Daniel Gregg must be an _extremely_ special man to win her heart. She went back to work herself to welcome the incoming parents.

Thirty minutes passed by quickly. Captain Gregg was pleased and proud to hear both Muir children were well behaved and courteous in the classroom. Candy exceled in all her subjects while Jonathan really enjoyed Social Studies and History in particular. Arithmetic was another matter altogether for the boy but he was earnest in his classroom efforts for the most part. Mrs. Zimmerman reported Jonathan was a bit of a daydreamer at times, while Candy, according to her teacher, seemed to have inherited a flair for creative writing from her mother. Both educators were very pleased to meet the Captain and congratulated him on his recent nuptials. They couldn't help but notice the children's delight in telling their classmates they had a new full-time father who was a naval hero. Daniel smiled modestly, "I don't know about the _hero_ part of Jonathan's description—but I do consider myself a lucky man." He shook Mrs. Zimmerman's hand and bowed slightly. "Good evening, madam and _thank you_ for everything you do for my son and the rest of the children of our community." He gave her a sincere smile and then strode out into the hall. He looked around expecting to see his ride home. Suddenly behind him he heard a noise.

"Pzzzt! Over here!"

Daniel whirled around to discover Claymore trying to hide behind a large potted philodendron. "Is that it?" he hissed nervously. "Can we leave now?" He poked his head through the green leaves.

"What's your hurry? I suspected you'd be charging me by the minute, not a flat fee. You look ridiculous, you buck eejit. What are you up to?" Daniel stood in the middle of the hall, taking his folded coat off his arm and began pulling it on. The men began heading back to the school's main entrance.

Suddenly Claymore ducked and dove quickly inside an open classroom, startling a young teacher who sat waiting for parents at her desk. In the hallway a little girl carrying a basket of lollipops for sale came walking down the hall and smiled sweetly up at the Captain. She was part of the school's student leadership committee and they were raising funds to purchase a new merry-go-round for the playground. Daniel listened patiently to her sweet appeal and then handed her $1. She gave him two of the large heart-shaped red suckers. She happily skipped away to find additional financial supporters. Claymore stuck his head out of the classroom door. "Is it _safe_? Is she gone?" he whispered. He noticed the candy in Daniel's hand. "Ohhh…she got you, I see. Too bad! I've been dodging those kids since we got here. Come on, _let's go_!" Claymore continued to complain as he hurried along. "The girl in the red dress is like a heat seeking missile, she's relentless." He scurried ahead of Daniel; his eyes acting like a sweeping beacon on a revolving radar screen trying to locate incoming enemy planes. "What _are _they teaching children these days, anyways? I've never _seen _such high-pressure sales tactics! And _for what_? A merry-go-round? _Vomit comet_ is more like it! I'll never forget that day in kindergarten as long as I live! A kid puked all over my best trousers. Let's get _out_ of here before they try anymore of that cutesy pie stuff on me!" He had quickened his pace to a running walk.

Daniel was amused at Claymore's behavior and the lengths he would go to avoid donating money to charity. The Captain decided to have a little fun. "_Claymore_!" he called out. "_Quick! Into the boys' room, here comes the basket brigade!"_ Claymore's voice quavered in a strangled yell and he did a quick right turn pivot into the restroom. "Stay in there, I'll mind my post out here and tell you when the coast is clear," Daniel promised. Fifteen minutes passed with Claymore cowering beside the pint-sized urinals in the darkened lavatory. Finally, the door to the hallway opened a crack and he heard Daniel's signal whistle. "All clear!"

Claymore stepped out confidently only to be confronted by small girls each holding up a basket to block his path. Claymore yelped in surprised protest. "Traitor!" he snarled at the Captain. The little girl in a red dress with her long auburn hair in braids stepped closer. "I _waited _by the door like you_ said_, mister." She was obviously peeved. "Did you get your wallet out of the car?"

"Why _yes_ he did!" Captain Gregg announced with glee. "Claymore was just telling me how remiss of him it would be if he left tonight without supporting your fundraising efforts."

"_**When did I say that**_**?"** Claymore protested vigorously. He recoiled back from the angry- looking local Pippi Longstocking as she held her basket up higher, a barrier to his escape.

"Don't you remember? It was right after you found out these young ladies are all the daughters of some _very powerful_ men in Schooner Bay." Daniel informed Claymore he had been dodging the children of the county tax assessor, building inspector and high sheriff. "You wouldn't want them to be upset and explain to their parents how you refused to buy a lolly from them, would you? Tsk, tsk!" Daniel shook a finger of admonishment at Schooner Bay's self-appointed leading citizen. He gestured to the trio of sugar and spice looking up at Claymore with puppy dog expressions and fluttering eyelashes. The Captain stroked his beard, blue eyes twinkling as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He was thoroughly enjoying Claymore's cheapskate predicament.

Claymore admitted defeat. "I _knew_ that tax man was out to get me! No fair sending his kid to do his dirty work!" He grumbled a muttered cuss under his breath and located his coin purse. He unzipped it and took out a paper note folded a dozen times over like a twisted origami puzzle.

It didn't matter that Claymore's heater wasn't working on the ride back to Gull Cottage. He was steaming mad. But he also had $5 worth of lollipops in his glove compartment. Daniel chuckled to himself most of the ride home. As Claymore pulled up to the big old house Daniel extracted a $5 bill from his billfold. "Here you are, Claymore."

"Five dollars? But…but…"

"Something the matter? It was your agreed upon fee, after all."

"Yes…but…those darn kids…"

"They stole your profit, did they?" Daniel said in mock consolation. "Look at it this way, you did Carolyn and myself a favor, you were an upstanding, generous citizen and role model to the youth of our fair town. Good on ya, boyo!" He chucked Claymore on his shoulder and opened the passenger side door.

"Pbbth!" Claymore raspberry-spouted back in disgust. "The first 10 kids at my door on Halloween are getting a sucker. _Your_ two better get there early-that's all I can say!" He drove off in a huff, his tires spinning in the slushy snow. Daniel laughed in delight and clasped his hands together. He knew it was childish of him to torment Claymore but he really didn't care. The man had it coming to him the way he had scammed his way out of his landlord duties when Carolyn had merely been leasing Gull Cottage. Daniel bounded up the steps of the veranda and inserted his key into the front door lock. Jonathan and Candy were obediently watching television together and Daniel could detect no smoke or flames. They had survived without the need of a babysitter for the short time he was away. They were indeed growing up. Almost on cue the telephone rang in the home's foyer. The kids abandoned the sofa and raced to be the first to speak to their mother.

As always Daniel allowed the children first dibs to their mother's attention. He listened for a moment and then, as became his habit, he found his way upstairs to the phone on Carolyn's desk in the main cabin. He listened in on the extension until he heard Carolyn tell Candy, "Put the Captain on now, sweetie."

"I've got it, Candy." His voice came to both of them.

"Okay…but Mom?"

"Yes hon?"

Her daughter asked plaintively, "When are you coming home?"

Daniel and Carolyn's hearts thumped together across the miles which separated them. "I don't know exactly when, honey. But I hope it is real soon. Maybe in a few more days? You and Jonathan be good kids and listen to your dad until then, okay?" In her New York hotel room Carolyn dabbed a tissue to her eye. "I love you," she forced a smile into her voice.

"Love you too, Mommy." Candy replaced the receiver on her end.

"Oh, Daniel!" Carolyn sighed.

"I know, love. I know," he soothed. "They both miss you terribly—we all do. You know that."

"Not half as much as I miss all of you. Even Scruffy! I took a stroll around Central Park after work this evening. I watched a young couple trying to teach their new puppy to walk on a leash. The pup was a miniature schnauzer, a pure bred but—he just reminded me of what Scruffy looked like when we first adopted him from the pound. A funny, tiny fur ball."

Daniel heard her choke back a sob. "Well, Scruffy misses his special lady as much as I do. I've watched him search the entire ship from top to bottom, sniffing room to room trying to find you."

Carolyn smiled tenderly at the image Daniel had created in her mind. "Oh, bless him!" She paused and tried to regain some composure. She forced a little laugh. "Good thing you can't see your wife over this phone, Captain Gregg. I'm afraid I'm doing some ugly crying now."

"Ugly crying?"

"Mm-hmm. My mascara is running. I'm sure I look awful."

"I don't see why you bother with make-up, my darling. You are beautiful inside and out. No need for additional female frippery."

Carolyn's laugh was genuine. "And you sir, make many a female's heart flutter by your own handsome self."

Daniel scratched a finger to his temple at her reciprocal compliment. "Oh, I know_, I know_. Quite by accident I did have that particular effect on at least one female tonight." He tried to sound overly casual just to get a reaction out of her. It worked.

"_Umm_, now hear this, Captain Gregg. You'd better give me a _full_ report. This is your wife speaking."

He loved it when she tried to sound nautical. "Well, you see I attended the parent-teacher conference this evening at the children's school."

"Oh? That was tonight? The kids doing okay?"

"Och, they're doing grand, no worries, love," he assured her confidently.

"That's good to hear. You'll have to sign their report cards if I'm not back before they send those home with the kids, Daniel," she reminded him. "Now—whose heart were you dallying with tonight at the school? Please tell me I don't have to grow my nails longer to scratch some woman's eyes out for flirting with my husband," she teased, her mood now soaring.

Daniel's voice crooned soothingly over the phone line. "No need for violence, darlin'. But I did put a smile on the school secretary's face this evening. I think our daughter would say she has a wee crush on me."

"Elsie Martin? She is a nice lady. But if push came to shove, I think I could take her in a cat fight. Better _back off, Elsie_," Carolyn said joked sternly and then giggled.

The couple shared a hearty laugh together. "Oh Love, how I miss you," Daniel lamented. "Tell me true. How much longer must our family be apart?"

"Daniel, sweetheart…I really don't know," she said sadly. It seems as soon as we finish one article somebody else in management has another idea for a story. I hate to say this, but most likely another week. I suppose I won't know for sure until a plane ticket home lands on my desk. They can't keep us past the 24th, I know that much." Her voice trailed off.

There was silence between them for a moment. Daniel finally sighed as he ran a hand through his hair—a stray thought entered his mind about having to get his first earthly haircut in a very long time. "What must be done must be done, my darling." He struggled to think of something to say to brightened the mood again. Then it occurred to him. "Say now! A letter arrived from our Martha today."

"Wonderful! What does she say?"

"Oh, the usual. Weather has been warm and sunny; she's taken a few snaps of alligators with the camera Jonathan got for her for Christmas. Her mother's health is holding steady. The good news is she has decided to come home a few days early, says she's vacationed-out and is close to being bored silly sitting on a beach. I think she misses us as much as we miss her, the poor dear. We'll fetch her from the airport on Saturday."

"That is certainly good news. I'm sure you've done your best in the kitchen but the kids are probably missing Martha's cooking more than they even miss me! Oh, Daniel—before I forget. I won't be calling until very late tomorrow night, if at all. Depends on when I get in. I'm having dinner with the girls and we might go out for some drinks or see a show or something. I don't want you and the kids to worry."

"That's fine, love. You have a good time, enjoy yourself. You've earned a bit of craic with your mates," her husband said encouragingly. "Don't have _too much_ fun, though. You know what happens to your head with more than a cordial glass of madeira down your gullet." He noticed the clock she kept on her desk and saw the hour was approaching half past nine. "I hate to say this but the hour is growing late. You must be knackered and have work in the morning. I've got to get the children into their beds. Send me your kiss, darling."

Carolyn sent an auditory smooch over the phone line accompanied with a pledge of "forever and always" love. They both reluctantly returned the phone receiver to its cradle. Carolyn took out her day planner and crossed off one more day.

6GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM6

Carolyn was on the phone the next afternoon doing an interview with the main keeper of the Portland Head Lighthouse. She didn't want to rush the man in his answers but she was also cognizant she had also made a phone appointment with the Harbor Master in Portland. He would be awaiting her call in 20 minutes. She tapped her pencil impatiently as the man rambled on about the intricacies and internal workings of the navigational aid to ships sailing along the Maine coast. Suddenly, a smiling Lori Swint stuck her head into Carolyn's cubicle and whispered, "told you so." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Carolyn placed her hand over the phone mouthpiece. "Told me what?" Lori handed her a sheet of paper. The note said Michael Lolich, head of Keen Publishing's video production division requested a meeting with her "ASAP".

Lori gave her a wink, "Que sera, sera, _Doris,_" she quipped and left Carolyn listening to Burt Beecher, head lighthouse keeper and wondering what Michael Lolich had in mind for her on the fifth floor. An hour later Mrs. Gregg finally took the phone away from her cheek and shoulder and closed her notebook. Since Portland was in Schooner Bay's backyard, she promised to try to accompany the Keen Publishers' photographer whenever he or she scheduled the photoshoot, most probably in late spring. The note about Mr. Lolich stared up at her. She took a deep breath, "Might as well get this over with," Carolyn decided. She visited the ladies first to freshen up, ran a comb through her honey-blonde tresses and retouched her lipstick. Then she headed for the elevator and punched the "up" arrow, smoothing her skirt as she waited for the door to open. Moments later the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. There was a receptionist drinking coffee in the waiting area. Carolyn approached and introduced herself.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Muir. Mr. Lolich just asked me to ring for you downstairs again. I'm sure he'll see you; his office is just down the hall on the left." She gestured vaguely with a wave of her arm which sent her charm bracelet jangling.

Carolyn quickly found the open door and knocked politely before entering. "Mr. Lolich? You wanted to see me?"

"Carolyn Muir? Pleasure to meet you," the man rose to extend his hand in greeting. Michael Lolich was a tall man in his mid-40's. He had a barrel, deep chest and broad shoulders with a full head of wavy black hair. Carolyn was struck instantly by the fact he had the same startling blue eyes as her Captain. "Won't you have a seat Mrs. Muir?"

"Actually, it's Carolyn _Gregg._", she corrected as she sat down in the comfortable chair across from the man's desk. She crossed her legs and settled her clasped hands at her knees.

"Oh? I beg your pardon," Lolich glanced at an open manila file on his desk. "Your contract—"

She cut him off with a pleasant smile. "You see, I remarried a few months after your firm put me on retainer."

Mr. Lolich's eyes immediately went to her wedding ring. "That's wonderful. Congratulations. Well, Mrs.…Gregg… I'll get straight to the point. I think you are one of the people we've been searching for."

Carolyn gave a hesitant smile. "Why is that?"

"Let's just say you have the right credentials. You have a proven record as a successful writer and a journalist, you have a warm, people-pleasing personality, you are also a housewife raising two children. Let's face it—someone American moms can easily relate to and quite frankly—you are easy on the eyes if you don't mind me saying so. American men will respond to that fact—uh, along with your other virtues," he added quickly. "To be honest, there was an ulterior motive behind all those team-building exercises you were subjected to last week. We were further evaluating our people to get the right fit for the right department. You fit, Mrs. Gregg."

Carolyn blushed shyly. "I thank you Mr. Lolich for the vote of confidence…but what _exactly _are we discussing here?"

"We want to transfer you to the new video productions division. You'll be the on-camera talent for a series of vacation travelogues we'll be producing. A camera crew will follow you—and hopefully your family-as you visit well-known—and not so well-known-vacation destinations."

Carolyn couldn't help but look doubtful. She shook her head, "I'm not an actress, Mr. Lolich." As soon as she said it her memory flashed to one of Claymore Gregg's ill-fated community theater productions she had been a part of in the recent past. "I'm a writer and you want my _family_ in these videos?" She wasn't at all sure about that thought.

"You are a terrific writer and yes, possibly, we _will_ want you to include your husband and children in one or two of these productions. You see, Carolyn, we want an authentic family vacation experience as much as possible for our targeted demographic. _You'll_ be in charge of writing your own background scripts and dialogue as needed. Naturally, as parents you and your husband will have full approval rights for filming your children and monitoring whatever activities we'd like them to experience. But we _do want a spontaneous_ characteristic to these videos. You won't be a talking head on a screen, we want a natural quality—again—we want viewers to _share _your experience say…on a weekend getaway somewhere, perhaps to one of these Six Flags amusement parks they're starting to build all over the country with the giant rollercoasters. They'll see you having a good time—we hope—and want to vacation there with their families. So, what do you say? Will you think about it?" He flashed her a charming, sincere smile.

Carolyn wasn't quite sure how to react. "I'll have to speak to my husband about your offer, Mr. Lolich. I'm not exactly a free agent any longer, you understand."

"Oh completely, yes. Especially since you are a newlywed. When did you marry, if I may ask?"

"December 25th."

Lolich paused as her answer sunk in. "December 25th? Christmas Day? This _past_ Christmas?"

Carolyn merely nodded and smiled.

"My word! I had no idea…and we dragged you down here so soon after your ceremony?" He pursed his lips and frowned. "I'll tell you what Mrs. Gregg…I don't know exactly where you are on your list of assignments, but if you agree to switch from the magazine division to video productions, we can have you homeward bound by the end of next week, guaranteed."

Carolyn leaned forward. "How would that be possible?"

"You just finish up whatever you are currently working on by early next week. Then you'll find out where we'll be sending you in the coming year and then you can go home until it would be time to start filming, say sometime this summer? Of course, you'll need to agree to a contract revision, you'd have to commit to filming at least two or three episodes. We're also looking to hire some more video hosts. The entire series of videos won't be on your shoulders alone."

Packing her bags for home sounded wonderful. She was tempted, but going home to her family without further strings tying her to Keen Publishing was an important consideration. She and Daniel could lead the life they wanted on nobody else's schedule—except the Schooner Bay School District. Carolyn rose from her chair and extended her hand. "Well, I'll commit to _thinking_ about your offer and talking it over with my husband, Mr. Lolich. Goodbye, now and thank you." As she turned to leave, she saw a family portrait hanging on his office wall. "Your family?" she assumed. The picture was of Lolich and a beautiful brunette woman. They were seated on an outdoor bench with a lake in the background. They looked relaxed and happy. Lolich had one arm around his wife and the other keeping a toddler on his lap. His wife had another baby in her arms. The children were dressed in identical outfits.

Lolich smiled proudly. "Yes, that's my wife Della and our twins, Jimmy and Katie. They were about a year and a half old when that photo was taken. They run us ragged these days. They turn three in February. He saw Carolyn's wistful expression. "How old are your kids?"

"Right now, Jonathan is eight and Candy is ten. I miss them terribly, quite frankly, Mr. Lolich."

"I'm sure you do, Carolyn. Any reason they can't join you in New York for a visit? Plenty of things for kids to see and do, you know."

Her smile was contemplative. "Daniel and I talked about it, but school is back in session. We don't want to pull them out so soon after winter break and the teachers and principal frown on absences not illness or emergency-related."

"Understandable," Lolich crossed his arms over his chest. "Luckily, Della and I have a few years before school schedules impact our family time."

Her tone held melancholy. "Enjoy these baby years, Michael, you blink and they're riding two wheeled bikes." She gave him a final smile and walked back down to the elevator and punched the "down" arrow.

7GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM7

Daniel spent most of the next morning working out in the dilapidated wreck of the old carriage house. He was salvaging whatever wood he could re-purpose and used a crowbar to rip away the rotting chunks. Old, rusty bent nails littered the dirt-packed floor. He left them scattered knowing it would provide a good, useful activity for Jonathan and Candy if they wanted to help work on the building. He found several old coffee cans and set them aside for the chore, the kids could toss the nails in them to be hauled later to the county dump. About noon he came into the house to warm up and get something to eat. He decided to reheat the colcannon casserole he had made the previous day for supper, no point letting it all go to waste. The kids had politely tried the traditional Irish dish of mashed potatoes and cabbage, but could not be persuaded to eat more than a forkful or two before they begged to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Jonathan said now they had been eating hot lunch at school for the last two weeks, he missed the taste of _Jif. _Daniel relented because for the most part the pair had been remarkably genial at meal times and ate without complaint whatever Daniel whipped up for supper. Candy was quick to remind the Captain—in a nice way-he was _no Martha Grant_ in the kitchen, however. Daniel kept to kid cuisine on most nights but did slip in an authentic Irish dish when he dared. They ate his soda bread and hearty stew cheerfully, so he scored that as a "dad" victory.

He heard the phone ring in the next room as he was pulling the casserole dish from the oven. He flipped the oven mitts off and went to answer the phone, nearly tripping over Scruffy. The little dog was his constant companion during the day. Wherever Daniel went, the dog went. The only place "off limits" to Scruffy was when Daniel used the head and shut the hatch on him. "Nothing to see in here, mate. You wait there, I'll be back directly." He reached the phone after the fourth ring. It was the school calling. They were notifying as many parents as they could the children would be dismissed early that day. The old heating system for the building had failed and the children were now bundled up wearing their jackets and mittens in class. Parents could stop by the school to pick up their children at any time. Students who lived in town could walk home as soon as a parent gave permission and the school bus would be returning the rural children home within an hour.

Jonathan and Candy roared into the house full of the news around two o'clock that afternoon. "It was kinda scary," Candy informed Daniel.

"_Was not!"_ Jonathan disagreed. "We could hear this loud _boom! _and then the building kinda shook and the lights overhead began to sway. Then there was this stinky black smoke that came up from the boiler room down in the basement. It was so _cool!"_

"Yeah, right," Candy agreed sarcastically. "I got _**cold **_standing outside so long. The wind was whipping. We had to evacuate the building."

"Fire drill," Jonathan added. He went to the refrigerator. "Is there anymore of your soda bread, Captain?"

"Under the covered dish, son." Daniel leaned back against the kitchen counter, "Was there a fire? Was anyone injured?" His tone was full of concern.

Candy got the jar of jam from the icebox and a knife out of a drawer. "Don't think so. The fire department showed up after a while. We had to stay outside until they said it was safe enough to go back in. I guess they had to air out the building. Mr. Claymore was running around and shouting orders." She began to lay a thick layer of strawberry preserves over her bread. She lifted it delicately and took a bite. Her face made a "yummy" expression. She chewed and swallowed. Daniel got down glasses and began to pour them milk.

Jonathan lifted a finger. "Could I have orange juice instead?"

"Me too, please."

Daniel shrugged and exchanged the milk carton for the orange juice carton. "So, did they give you any information, will school resume Monday?"

Both kids erupted with remembered joy. "That's the best part, Cap'n!" Jonathan jolted the table as he slapped both palms excitedly. "School is _canceled _all next week."

Daniel looked at Candace for confirmation. She nodded. "That's what Mrs. Hummon told us as we were leaving and getting on the bus. They have to install a new boiler. The best part is she didn't have time to assign us a bunch of homework."

"Uh huh," her brother nodded in agreement. Daniel noticed red jam on the boy's upper lip. He reached for the paper towel roll and ripped off two sheets, handing one to each child. Jonathan dutifully swiped his mouth with the napkin. "Plus, my teacher said we won't have to make up the days 'cause it was an act of Jesus."

Candy rolled her eyes. "_Act of God_, Jonathan."

Daniel smiled at them both fondly, he never tired of these sibling conversations. "Anyroad, my darlin's, as a parent I'll need more _official _confirmation than just the say so of you two."

Candy shrugged and kept on eating. "Mrs. Hummon said to listen to the local radio station tonight and this weekend. They'll have a news bulletin and do what they do when we have a snow day. That's all I know." Jonathan looked up at him with his big blue eyes and nodded in agreement with his big sister as he chomped on his sticky afternoon snack.

Daniel smiled to himself. _Things happen for a reason. _He silently considered the turn of events; _Martha_ was due home the next day and now the children were given an _extra week_ of winter vacation. Martha could dog and house sit while _he_ took the kids to New York to surprise their mother. He felt a warmth course through his body as he envisioned being reunited with his Carolyn and how wonderful it would be to feel her loving embrace again.

News of the Schooner Bay Elementary School's heating disaster wasn't the top story on station WSKL out of Skeldale, but their report did confirm the district's decision to close the school the following week for repairs. Daniel was now free to scheme. He sat Candy and Jonathan on the sofa in the family room and pulled up the ottoman to sit in front of them. The television was switched off—he wanted their complete attention. "Okay, crew meeting," he announced solemnly. "Now, in order for this to work we need to have _complete_ agreement and _cooperation_. Understood?" The kids nodded and looked apprehensive but said nothing. "Fate has intervened for us at Gull Cottage, children. Martha is due home tomorrow afternoon—which means Scruffy—" Daniel glanced around and spotted Scruffy on his family room doggie bed. The pup immediately flicked his ears and thumped his tail at the mention of his name. "Well now, Scruffy will be cared for by Martha."

Candy was perceptive. "Are we going to see mommy?" She asked excitedly.

"Precisely!" Daniel announced, his sapphire eyes sparkling with merriment. Both kids let out a whoop of happiness. Daniel shushed them by reaching out and placing a large hand on their knees to calm them. "We need to come to a decision here and now. Do we wish to surprise your mother or tell her we're coming due to the school's mishap?" Jonathan and Candy exchanged looks with one another and then grinned.

"_**Surprise he**_r!"

"Are you sure?" Captain Gregg cautioned them. "Because she'll be calling very late tonight and over the weekend. "We mustn't let her know our plans if we mean to surprise her. No talk of the school closing and you _cannot_ break ranks and mention our trip." Daniel looked each child in the eye. "If you do, you'll ruin the surprise," he warned gravely.

"I won't say anything," Candy vowed.

"Me neither!" Jonathan declared.

"Now, are you sure? Do I have your word of honor?" Daniel demanded.

Candy grabbed her brother's hand. "Pinky swear, Jonathan!"

The boy shrugged. "Fine with me." The siblings looped their little fingers together. "Okay." He began. "I swear I won't tell mom _nothing _and if I do you can shave my eyebrows off!" He gave his sister a "beat that!" look.

Candy thought a moment and then professed, "and if I break this pinky promise you have my permission to rip up my David Cassidy poster." The deal was sealed when their father placed his hands over theirs and gave them a squeeze.

8GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM8

The next afternoon a Lockheed L-1011 TriStar landed smoothly and safely on runway 775 at Portland International JetPort. Daniel, the children and their driver Dave Magruder watched from afar as Martha Grant was assisted down the rolling airstairs by ground crew personnel. She looked towards the airport's big viewing windows and waved happily at her surrogate grandchildren. A moment later she entered the terminal all smiles and enjoyed a multitude of hugs and kisses from Candy and Jonathan and Captain Gregg. Martha eyed the young man standing off to the side who was watching their reunion. "I know you!" Martha declared after giving Dave a careful look. "You're the nice young man who carries my groceries to my car, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," Dave acknowledged with a shy smile.

"Whatever are you doing here?" she asked. She looked around expectantly. "And where's Mrs. Gregg?" Suddenly she was concerned. "Is everything alright?" Daniel gave her a gentle, reassuring smile. He offered her his arm, which she accepted. "You've got some explaining to do, Captain."

"Indeed, I do, good woman and all in good time. First, let me say there's no need to fret over Carolyn. She was just called away on a writing assignment. Second, it is _wonderful_ to have you home. The children and I will tell you all the news over lunch. Who's hungry?" he tossed the question over his shoulder.

"_We are!"_ The kids shouted. At the baggage carousel Jonathan and Candy each hefted one of Martha's suitcases off the conveyer belt with a little help from both Captain Gregg and Dave. The group then headed off to the parking lot and then lunch. Martha wasn't particular. "Just anywhere I can get a decent bowl of clam chowder!" she declared adamantly.

From what she was told over lunch and the drive home, Martha was 100% onboard with the plan to surprise Carolyn in New York. "So, you don't mind, dear lady, that we're abandoning ship as soon as you are back aboard?" Daniel worried.

"Ayuh," the Maine native assured him. "I think it is a wonderful idea! I can just imagine how lonely she must be down there in that big city and not knowing a soul. Coming back every night to a dinky hotel room? Shame of it all!" Martha was quiet for a moment then she reached up to place her hand on Daniel's broad shoulder as she leaned forward from the car's backseat. "You take the children and get down there quick as you, Captain. I'll be more than fine for a few days on my own. Ed will keep me company, but he better come to the door with grinders and Hoodsie cups for supper at least one night. He'll have another think coming to him if he dares to assume I'm cooking for him every night of the week!" she laughed. She leaned back and took Candy and Jonathan's hands in hers. "I've missed you two troublemakers!" she said affectionately. "Wait 'til you see what I brought back for you!" she stoked their imaginations.

"Baby alligator?" Jonathan tried again.

"No, Jonathan." Martha told him in exasperation.

He shrugged good-naturedly. "It was worth a shot."

Dave pulled into Gull Cottage's driveway and then helped unload Martha's luggage from the back of the station wagon. "Welcome home, Miz Grant. I'm sure I'll see you uptown at the store every week or so." He turned to walk towards his own car parked off to the side. "Thanks again for letting me drive you, Captain. I sure appreciate the chance to earn a few extra bucks for school."

Daniel handed him a white envelope. "Here you are, young man. I owe a debt of gratitude to you as well. Twice now you've saved the day for me and mine. And-since you refused compensation for our first excursion together, I uh…well…there's a little bonus in there for your chauffeur services. Thanks again, David." He then gave the young college student a hearty handshake and fare thee well and headed indoors.

Dave tore open the end of the envelope as he sat in his car, warming it up for the drive back into town. His eyes grew wide when he saw the money inside and a handwritten note from the Captain. A gift for you from the Gregg Family Scholarship Fund. Enclosed was the sum of $1025. It was a long moment before Dave could compose himself enough to back out of the driveway and head down the hill.

Later that evening Captain Gregg and Martha huddled over an Amtrak system map for the northeastern U.S. corridor. "Look here now, Captain," she pointed to a spot on the map. "You and the kids can board the good 'ol Boston & Maine at Portland, travel down to Boston and then onward all the way to New York. If you're lucky you won't even have to transfer trains when you hit Boston."

Daniel studiously pondered the map, eyeing the scale of miles trying to gauge the time and distance needed to be traveled. "It looks to be a distance of some 300 miles from Maine to New York City. How fast do these trains travel? Care to wager a guess how long our traveling time will be?"

"Oh, hard telling," The housekeeper scratched her white-haired head. "Depends on how long they have to stop at each station along the route to take on passengers and such. I'd figure a good eight to nine hours. Maybe less, maybe more. The thing is you _can _get there from here. Once you arrive at Penn Station, you just tell the taxicab driver what hotel Mrs. Gregg is staying at—and then _wham, bam, thank you, Sam! _You and the kids are there!"

Daniel swiped his hand across his beard, then rested his chin on his thumb, still deep in concentration. "And you believe train travel is better than booking passage with the airlines?"

"For the kids it will be an adventure. Can't see the countryside from 30,000 feet up in the sky. You can always make a reservation to fly home once you get there and know for sure how long you'll be staying…at least through Saturday, I expect."

"Right then," he had made up his mind. "The schedule says the train leaves the station at Portland at seven a.m. Monday mornings. Are you sure you are fine with driving us? I can always call on Dave."

Martha's smile was broad. "Why sure! Fingers crossed we don't get clobbered by another big storm, but the new car has snow tires so we'll be fine. That's another good thing about train travel, Captain—planes _stay grounded_ during bad weather—but trains keep chugging along, well...most of the time at any rate."

Daniel was buoyed by her confidence. He impulsively wrapped his arm around her and squeezed affectionately. "Right then. The plan is set."

True to their word—and fearing the loss of eyebrows and David Cassidy posters—both kids were mum about boiler explosions and train travel when briefly speaking to their mother Sunday afternoon after returning from church. Carolyn did not call Friday evening because she didn't get back to her hotel until midnight. When she called on Saturday evening, she was disappointed to be told the kids were spending the evening at twin sleepovers but was delighted to chat with Martha and hear about her Florida getaway. Daniel felt only mildly guilty fudging about the true whereabouts of Candy and Jonathan. True, they _had_ spent Saturday evening at birthday parties with friends—but there were no sleepovers. He just wanted to limit the chances of secret exposing slip ups amidst the excitement of their upcoming big adventure. Daniel wanted to hear about her Friday evening out with her colleagues so her attention was easily drawn away from her children.

"Oh, I must admit I enjoyed myself. I met up with Candace and Lori at this very nice restaurant. Lori's husband Bill had flown in for a weekend visit so he joined us. Then through some miracle we got seats for a Broadway show—a "hot ticket" so I was told—_Jesus Christ, Superstar." _

The sea captain was surprised. "A pious production for entertainment?

"Well, yes and no. It was a musical but it wasn't _My Fair Lady, _that's for sure_."_

"Why didn't you see that show? You love the music. You've played the album a thousand times over, darling."

Carolyn sighed wistfully. "That would have been _loverly_." she admitted in her best Julie Andrews-inspired cockney voice. She was lying back comfortably on her hotel bed, her legs free from pantyhose and wiggling her toes. She placed an arm behind her head as she spoke into the bed side phone. "Unfortunately, _My Fair Lady _isn't on Broadway any longer. You know, dear Captain, if a touring company ever comes to Portland, we should get tickets."

"We shall, I promise."

"Anyway, they call the show we saw a rock opera."

"As in that abominable rock & roll music Candy blasts from her record player?"

"Oh, come on, it's not all bad."

"If you say so." He was hearing his wife but really not listening to her. In his mind, a 45-record dropped on Candy's turntable and her heartthrob started crooning, "_I think I love you, so what_ _am I so afraid of_?" In his ghostly existence the lyrics of the song had haunted _him_, as he was afraid to admit his feelings to Carolyn early on in their non-physical relationship. He was overjoyed those days were behind them.

"Daniel, are you listening to me?"

He shook himself out of his reverie. "I am, love. But the hour grows late. I must get the children to bed. Monday morning means school. I don't suppose you've been given an update about how much longer you are chained to your desk at Keen Publishing?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "No, not really. There _is _a development I will need to speak with you about—they've offered me a new position but…well…we'll talk about it tomorrow night, okay?"

"If you wish." There was silence between them for several moments. Each were reading the other's thoughts. Finally, Daniel whispered, "My heart is with you and you only, my darling."

"I love you, too Daniel. Goodnight, sweetheart." Carolyn hung up the phone, took out her day planner for her nightly ritual and then decided to take a hot shower before crawling under the covers with only the extra pillow to hug. At Gull Cottage before he kissed the kids goodnight, Daniel ordered an inspection of their suitcases and then double-checked the alarm. It was set at the very early hour of five a.m. He retreated to his empty cabin and packed his own luggage. He doubted he would get much sleep that night. He was right.

9GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM9

Five hours into the train trip and three hours after they had pulled out of Portland, both kids were zonked out and fast asleep in the gently rocking Amtrak railroad car. Daniel shared a comfortable reclining bench seat with his brood. He was wedged in the middle with the youngsters using him as a pillow. He had an arm around each of them, they slept peacefully as he fought fatigue. He craved a cup of tea and then looked down at his wristwatch, it was fast approaching noon. He gently stirred them. "Awaken sleepyheads."

Slowly Candy and her brother blinked and straightened to an upright position. "Are we there yet?" she inquired groggily.

"Not quite. I could use a cup of tea or coffee and some lunch. You must be hungry. You only had a piece of toast for breakfast. What say we head to the dining car and see what's available?"

Jonathan was still not quite awake. "I have to go to the bathroom," he realized.

Daniel twisted around in his seat and pointed to the rear of their car. "You can read. Look for the sign for the head—uh—restroom or lavatory. Off you go, we'll wait." Jonathan shuffled away, swaying gentle and holding on to seatbacks as he made his way to the restroom. The Captain rubbed Candy's back, "And you, m'dear? In need of the facilities?" She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are we?" she wondered.

"Mmm, I'd say we're passing through Rhode Island or perhaps Connecticut at the moment. We're about halfway there." A few minutes later Jonathan came back. "Did you wash your hands, young man?" Daniel questioned.

"Uh-huh."

"Good lad, let's see if we can't get you two some hotdogs and French fries, eh?"

After lunch they returned to their assigned car and pulled out the folding seat table from the wall. Daniel requested a deck of cards from the porter and played dealer as the brother and sister dueled each other at their makeshift blackjack casino. The Captain had taught them the rudiments of the game during the first week of their mother's absence. He justified their choice of play as a good method for reviewing basic addition. Jonathan needed the practice based on the recent conversation he had with Mrs. Zimmerman, Jonathan's 3rd grade teacher. Pretzels and peanuts in the shell served as their betting prizes. Candy was the more conservative gambler, compared to Jonathan who took more risks always saying "hit me" at 17. He might of broke even with his sister had he not kept eating his winnings. Candy claimed bragging rights but the boy shrugged off his loss. "You are two grades ahead of me, you're _s'posed_ to be a better counter."

The game did as Daniel had hoped it would. Time passed and soon the Head Conductor passed through their car and made the announcement they were an hour from Penn Station, the final destination on their journey. Daniel's excitement matched the Muir children's own. Their journey ended as their Amtrak train came to a smooth stop under Madison Square Garden as they entered the cavernous Penn Station. The children and Daniel were astounded as they exited the train, gathered their belongings and then took an escalator to the main floor. The rush of travelers were a mix of business executives, random commuters and tourists like themselves, many of them pausing to stand before the giant arrival and departure electronic board. The high, graceful arched ceilings reminded Daniel of the great cathedrals of Europe. All kinds of shops and eating establishments lined the massive hall. Jonathan was trying to take it all in and made himself dizzy as he spun around in a 360-degree whirl. He staggered until Daniel landed his strong grip on the boy's shoulder. "Steady as she goes there, boyo," he chuckled. He spotted a sign with an arrow which pointed to 34th street and a waiting line of yellow cabs. He herded the kids in that direction. Breathless, the family piled into a taxi and Daniel instructed the cabbie, "The Hilton at Central Park, good sir," and the car eased into the stream of city traffic.

Once at Carolyn's home away from home Daniel went into action at the front desk. He booked a two-bedroom suite and requested the concierge to get the hotel staff to move all of Carolyn's belongings into the family's new quarters. Daniel supervised and made sure he—and he alone-repacked his wife's intimate apparel before the bellhop transported her suitcases up to the 16th floor. The new digs were vastly superior to that of the single room she had occupied the first two weeks of her New York City assignment. The master bedroom featured a king-sized bed with 600 thread count Egyptian satin sheets, a sunken two-person jacuzzi-type tub in the bath and a glorious view of Central Park from the floor to ceiling windows. Jonathan and Candy's bedroom featured twin beds, a standard bath and shower and a large Magnavox color television set. Between the two bedrooms was a shared living space with another big television, wrap around sofas, a half-sized refrigerator stocked with an assortment of soft drinks and mini bottles of adult beverages and a _Mr. Coffee_, the newfangled automatic drip coffee maker which former N.Y. Yankee great Joe DiMaggio had been advertising on television for several months.Daniel knew his bride would enjoy that as soon as she spotted it.

The hour was now approaching four p.m. and the day was just getting started as far as Daniel and the children were concerned. They rode the elevator back down to the lobby. The bellman hailed another cab for the group and gave their destination as the McPherson Building, headquarters of Keen Publishing Company, located on Madison Avenue which was ten or eleven city blocks away from their hotel. The plan was simple after that—locate Carolyn's workspace (she never described it as a private office to Daniel) in the building and surprise her. Jonathan and Candy had to be restrained from racing into the massive office building without him. He literally bellowed for them to "_Drop anchor you two!". _The kids pulled up short and waited impatiently as Daniel paid the cabbie. Finally, Daniel stepped between them and reached for his son and daughter's hands. "Now here this-you will _behave_ in a manner your mother would be proud of—no running or shouting. This is a place of business not a school yard at recess. Understood?" he warned sternly.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Both kids were just bursting to run through the revolving entrance doors. But heeding Daniel's directive they walked calmly into the building, giggling when experiencing the roundabout doors for the first time. "This is kinda fun!" Candy proclaimed. Once inside Daniel found a building directory which listed the various companies, lawyers and other professionals who had their offices in the McPherson.

"Here we are," Daniel noted. "Keen Publishing 4th and 5th floors. "Best behavior, mates."

Two blonde heads nodded in sincere sync with each other. The elevator doors opened and several men in business suits carrying briefcases got off. Daniel and the children stepped on and Jonathan took it upon himself to punch the ❹ button. The doors closed and the cage started moving up, three hearts racing in anticipation. Daniel stared down at the floor and read the name "OTIS", he thought it an odd name for the conveyance. The doors slid open and a woman was sitting behind a desk with a sign identifying it as "RECEPTION". Daniel and the kids stepped forth and inquired about Mrs. Carolyn Gregg. The woman, wearing a name badge declaring her to be "Emily" gave a slight frown, not instantly recognizing the name. "Mm…I don't seem to recall…"

Daniel clarified. "I'm sorry, she's most likely registered as _Carolyn Muir_—her professional name."

"Oh! Yes! Of course, Carolyn _Muir_," Emily leaned back and adjusted the telephone headpiece she was wearing as a call came in. She held up a finger to Daniel to signal for him to wait a moment. She listened to the caller and then said into the mouthpiece, "thank you for the information. I'll pass your message on to the head of photography. Good afternoon." She pressed a button on a console and then smiled up at Daniel and the youngsters. "You must be her family—how fun!"

Jonathan gave her a toothy grin. "I'm her son Jonathan and this is my sister Candy. This is our dad, Captain Gregg. We want to see our mom. Can you tell us where she is?" he asked earnestly.

The receptionist smiled warmly. "You bet I can, young man. Just head down this hallway all the way to the end. Look for her nameplate beside the door. You'll find her. But I can call her if you'd rather and have her meet you in reception." she suggested.

Daniel held up a hand. "The children prefer to surprise her. Thank you, Emily."

"You bet," the young woman smiled. "Welcome to New York. I hope you have fun while you're here."

"We will! We're gonna find our mom now, bye!" Jonathan didn't wait as he pivoted and led the exploratory expedition down the long hallway. Candy rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Wait for me, would you?!" she hustled to catch up with her brother.

At the moment Carolyn Gregg was seated in the large conference room, taking part in a group meeting of the Keen writers. The session room took up the space of four offices with the south wall comprised of solid window glass, exposing whoever was walking past in the hallway. She was seated with her back towards the hallway windows, consequently she didn't see the blonde heads bobbing past. Candace Sayre, one of her writing partners was seated on the opposite side of the conference table and couldn't help but notice the tall, dignified bearded man pass by the room. He was dressed in a turtle neck sweater and a sports jacket with leather patches at the elbows. He carried a winter dress coat folded over his arm. He could have been a visiting professor from Columbia. He looked vaguely familiar to her. Candy and Jonathan reached the large room at the end of the hallway and spotted their mother's name on the door. They eagerly entered to find the room devoid of humans, some goldfish in a tank stared at the visitors with passing curiosity, that was it.

"_Mom_!" Jonathan gave a little wail of frustration as Candy put a solicitous hand on her brother's arm. "Look, Jonathan—her coat is hanging on the rack over there. She's here somewhere," she consoled him.

"We'll find her, lad." Daniel agreed, although he too was disappointed she wasn't at her desk.

The kids headed back down the hallway, pausing to briefly look inside each open door. They came to the conference room where a dozen or so grownups sat in a meeting of some kind. The boy and girl stopped and peered inside the window searching for their mother's face. Candace Sayre saw them first and smiled. Now she remembered where she had seen the handsome stranger. She raised a pencil in her hand to get the attention of the woman chairing the gathering. "Excuse me, Sally…I think we have visitors if we can take a little break?" She pointed the pencil to the faces staring through the glass.

Carolyn turned her attention like the rest of her co-writers to the hallway, swiveling around in her chair.

"**MOM!"**

It took a moment for her brain to catch up with her eyes. "_Kids_?" Then her husband came up behind the children and his eyes locked onto hers. "_Daniel!" _she gasped happily. It was a blur after that. She excused herself and rose from her chair rushing into the hallway in one swift motion. She knelt to her knees and was enfolded in a double embrace. Tears of happiness escaped down her cheeks. "Oh! You're here! _You're here!_ I can't believe it!" Daniel watched as she was reunited with her babes, smiling happily as he waited. Carolyn collected her emotions only for a moment and then stood to melt into his arms. They hugged each other fiercely, joyfully. They couldn't care less they had an audience watching as their lips came together in a tender kiss, Candy and Jonathan encircled them both in a family embrace. Carolyn pulled back slightly from Daniel at the sounds of applause and whistles of approval came from her Keen colleagues. Lori Swint was reaching for the tissue box and Candace Sayre just laughed and clapped in happiness for her friend. Sally Gunther knew to quit when she was ahead. She shook her head fondly at the blissful scene. She waited until the uproar quieted. "Carolyn?" she called. "Care to introduce our visitors?"

Mrs. Gregg gathered her family around her inside the conference room. She gave a self-conscious laugh and then took a deep breath. She kept one arm around Daniel's waist as she introduced her children. She rested her right hand briefly on top of her son and daughter's head. "I'd like you all to meet my children; my son, Jonathan and my daughter Candy." She angled her head to gaze at Daniel's face with misting green eyes. "…and this handsome fellow is my husband, Captain Daniel Gregg…um…_retired_ British Naval Command." Daniel nodded politely and both kids chirped, "Hi!"

Greetings were exchanged and then Mrs. Gunther said. "Well, I think this calls for a celebration, don't you all? Meeting adjourned! Let's all call it a day and get out of here, shall we? Carolyn? A moment, please?"

"Yes, of course," she reluctantly slipped away from Daniel's side.

Sally smiled and pulled Carolyn in close so she could whisper. "Seeing how Keen Publishing has kept you newlyweds apart for two weeks…feel free to come in after lunch tomorrow. Spend the morning getting _reacquainted_, let's say with your Daniel…and your children of course." She gave Mrs. Gregg a conspiratorial wink and pat on her upper arm.

Carolyn's face colored in a charming blush but her smile was bright. "Thank you, Sally. Thanks for understanding."

Sally Gunther, her 50-something supervisor returned the smile. "Hey! I was young and in love once, too, you know. Now go on, take your family and go enjoy yourself tonight. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon, sugar."

Daniel extended his hand to the lady. "Nice to meet you, madam." His arm returned to its place around Carolyn's shoulders. He put his lips against her ear, "Let's weigh anchor, love and head back to your hotel." She nodded and choked back a happy sob.

"Let me get my things. I can't believe you are really here—wait," she stopped in mid-stride. "What about school?"

Jonathan was quick to explain. "It blew up."

"What?!"

Candy shook her head and made a face at her brother. "It did _not_!"

"Yes, it did…well…sort of," he amended.

"Mommy, it did not. Just the boiler in the basement sort of went _boom_! And now school is canceled all this week while they fix it."

They had reached Carolyn's work space. Her co-workers were waiting, all smiles. "Daniel, kids—these are the two ladies who kept me from going crazy these last couple of weeks. I want you to meet Lori and Candace."

"Hey!" Candy's smile dimpled her cheeks. "That's my name, too!"

"I know, sweetie. Your mom has told us all about you and your little brother." Candace leaned down to shake both children's hands.

"…and this is Lori."

"Hi Miss Lori!" Jonathan beamed.

"You two are just adorable!" Mrs. Swint grinned and tousled Jonathan's hair. She looked up at Daniel Gregg and gave him a mock salute. "Please to meet you, Captain."

Daniel gave her an elegant bow. "The pleasure is mine; I can assure you."

Lori tittered when Daniel reached and kissed the back of each woman's hand. "How gal-_lant."_

"How long will you be in town?" Candace Sayre wondered. She saw Carolyn's eyes dart quickly up to Daniel's.

"The children's school is schedule to resume on Monday, so I must arrange transport home by Sunday." His arm again went around his wife and squeezed her waist affectionately. Carolyn just responded with a meek smile, as if she were mentally counting the hours left with her loved ones.

Lori saw the couple's expressions and took a quick gauge of the pulsating emotions invisibly vibrating amongst the family group. "Okay, enough with the pleasantries. Carolyn, get your family out of here and have some fun tonight! Promise us you'll do that?"

Carolyn gave her friends a happy smile. "Okay! I can do that. See you ladies tomorrow."

Another taxi ride took them back to the Hilton. Carolyn thought to say, "We need to check with the front desk and have a couple roll-up beds brought up for the kids—or maybe it would be best just to book another room?" She gave the Captain a questioning look.

Daniel just shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "No need."

"No need? Darling, I think you'll understand what I mean when you see my room."

"We'll see," was all he said. They approached the elevator.

Jonathan asked, "Can I press the buttons? Can I, Mom?"

"Sure pal. I'm on floor six." The family stepped inside the elevator and Jonathan took up the position of honor by the control panel. He selected a button and pressed. Carolyn was smiling up at Daniel as she leaned against him, then her eyes settled routinely on the lights above the door, noting the ascending floors. She saw the number ⑥ go by. "Oh, Jonathan, I said the 6th floor," she chuckled at her son's boo-boo. "You hit ⑯ by mistake, sweetie." The boy had his back to her and so she didn't see his grin. Candy stood by her side and was trying to suppress a smile; she covered her mouth with her hand and coughed slightly. Carolyn stroked her daughter's head. "You feeling okay, hon? You aren't catching a cold, are you?"

Candy just looked ahead and said, "Nope. I'm okay."

At the sound of _**ping**_ the elevator halted and the doors opened. The kids stepped out and Daniel put his hand to the small of Carolyn's back and pressed her forward. She glanced up at him and then at the expression of the faces on her children as she followed her husband's lead. "Okay…what have you three been up to? What's going on here?"

The Captain didn't answer her but merely reached inside his pocket and extracted a large room key. "Do you remember the room number, mates?" He shielded the number tag attached to the key.

"Room 1620!" Candy announced with conviction.

"Right you are, lassie! Take this key and show your mother her new quarters." The girl happily snatched the key and skipped down the hall where her brother was already waiting. She inserted the key and opened the door wide. Carolyn stood in the doorway with wide eyes and her mouth opened in surprise.

"Oh, this is too much! _Look _at this place!" She clasped both hands over her face, covering her eyes momentarily and then peeked through her fingers, making sure she wasn't just imagining. Jonathan and Candy each took one of her hands and practically dragged her from room to room showing her the layout and the amenities. They made sure she knew all her belongings had been transferred to their suite. As Daniel expected, she was more interested in the _Mr. Coffee _than she was in the beautiful television console or the jacuzzi tub in the master bath. He made a mental note to get her into the tub with him one of these nights once the kids were asleep in their bedroom. During the suite tour Daniel had made himself comfortable. He had kicked off his Florsheim dress oxfords and stretched out on the sofa in the living room portion of the suite. He closed his eyes and just listened to the voices of Carolyn and the kids. He was starting to drift off when he felt gentle fingertips dance across his forehead, smoothing back his hair. "Tired, love?" she asked as she settled beside him on the edge of the couch.

"Mm, some, yes. It's been a long day. We were up very early this morning. We took the train out of Portland. The children had a nap along the route but I expect them to fade out fairly soon." He reached up a hand to stroke her hair and caress her cheek. "What shall we do about dinner?"

She glanced over to the kids' open doorway. She had left them discovering the New York City television channels. "Well, we could go out…but maybe tonight it would be best just to stay in? There's a decent coffee shop downstairs or we could splurge and order off the room service menu? I'm pretty sure they have a kids menu, as well. What do you feel up to?"

He took a deep breath, smiled and then placed his right hand around the back of her neck to pull her head down to his. He pressed his mouth against her eager lips for a long, sweet moment. When the kiss ended, he asked, "Whatever you desire is fine by me. I'll leave dinner plans up to you. What would you like to do, darling?"

Carolyn smiled tenderly but did not pull away from him. "That's a loaded question, dear Captain Gregg. "What I _desire _and dinner plans are two _very different _things, my love," she whispered in his ear and then nibbled on his earlobe for emphasis. Just then Daniel became aware two blonde-headed children were staring at them from the adjacent doorway. Carolyn saw the direction of his eyes shift. She sat up but stayed where she was seated. Daniel placed his arm behind his head casually and smiled at the kids.

"We're hungry," Jonathan stated simply. "When are we gonna eat?"

Captain Gregg harrumphed. "How can you be hungry after all you ate on the train coming down here, young man?"

"Yeah but that was like a thousand hours ago," the boy reasoned.

Carolyn finally stood up. She had decided. "Why don't we do something extra special tonight in honor of us all being together again. Want to?" her enthusiasm was infectious. Both kids nodded in agreement. "Great! Let's order room service. You can order anything you want off the menu but you have to eat it all. Your eyes can't be bigger than your stomachs," she warned. She walked over to the small desk and telephone in the corner. She opened a drawer and found the menu. "Here, come read this and figure out what you want to order." She wandered back to her husband still ensconced on the davenport. She offered him her hand and he clasped it firmly in his. He brought it to his lips and held it there a moment. "Sweetheart, why don't you go take a shower and we'll get dinner ordered. What would you like?" she asked.

"That's a wheeker of an idea, Mrs. Gregg." He tiredly got to his feet, and placed his hand behind his head to give his neck a small massage. "I'll trust you to order for me. I'm off to the bath."

Candy was reading the dessert choices. "Ooh mom! Can we get hot fudge sundaes?"

"I don't see why not—as long as you order and eat a vegetable, too. You know the rules."

Daniel hadn't quite reached the master bedroom. "Hot fudge sundae?" He cocked his head in their direction.

Carolyn smiled knowingly. "With whipped cream, Daniel?"

"Yes please!" he called as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Later that evening their empty dinner plates and dishes were left in the hallway outside their suite on trays for the night staff to collect. Carolyn suggested they explore what else this Hilton had to offer their guests as a way for the kids to burn off any excess energy left in their youthful tanks. The family rode the elevator down to the lobby. What Jonathan and Candy failed to notice on their first forays through the opulent lobby was an indoor koi pond underneath a gurgling artificial waterfall tucked away in quiet corner. The family sat and admired the serenity of the fish for a short time and then moved to check out the indoor swimming pool. It was surrounded by chaise lounge chairs. "Oh dear, I don't suppose you brought your swimsuits," Carolyn fretted. Her children shook their heads glumly. "Neither did I but there's a big department store around the corner. Let's say we go there after breakfast tomorrow and do some shopping since I don't have to be at the office until after lunch. What do you think, guys?"

Candy was all for it. "Swimming in the middle of winter in a pool? Cool, Mom!"

Jonathan was a bit more hesitant. "It looks pretty deep."

"There's a shallow end, hon. See how the depths on the wall are marked? They go down gradually."

Jonathan's trepidation caught Captain Gregg's attention. "You can swim, can't you Skipper?"

"Sort of," he shrugged indifferently.

"He doesn't like to go in too deep at the beach at home, Dad," Candy explained.

Carolyn made a cringing face as she remembered when he was a very little boy. "He had a scare when he was just a toddler. Bobby threw Candy into the water but she had on her child life jacket. He wasn't thinking and grabbed Jonathan and tossed him right in after his sister. Problem was _he wasn't_ wearing a life preserver. Candy bobbed to the surface but Jonathan sank like a rock. Fortunately, one of the other men at the barbecue saw what happened and dove in to get Jon immediately. I was none too happy with Bobby Muir that day," she admitted with her voice tinged with bitterness, the memory still vivid in her mind of cradling her sputtering, crying son as he was pulled from the water. She didn't like to disparage their biological father in front of them but she never forgot her former husband had been drinking to excess that afternoon, something which happened on a regular basis.

"Where was this?" the Captain asked.

"At Grandpa Muir's house," Jonathan replied quietly.

Daniel placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "High time for a swim lesson, son. We'll make good use of the pool during our stay. Swimming is excellent exercise—helps to keep the body in ship-shape form, eh? Come along now, what else does this palace have to show us?" He confidently strode off with his brood following behind like ducklings.

They returned to the First-Floor level to inspect the in-house restaurant, a gift shop full of touristy items and several upscale shops catering to New York City's high-end shoppers. Despite Daniel and Carolyn's recent ascent into an upper tax bracket, the Captain and his missus agreed it was for the children's benefit to keep their spending expectations firmly anchored in the harbor, as it were. They would do their shopping at more modestly priced stores. Finally, the family walked past the ladies hair salon and a men's barber shop. "Ah yes, that reminds me," the Captain ran his hand through his hair and touched his lengthening beard. "High time for a haircut for me." He tried to see his reflection in the window glass of a shop.

"Oh, I don't know," Carolyn disagreed slightly. She reached up to weave her fingers through his hair and fondled the curls at the back of his neck.

"_Yes,_ woman. I'm beginning to look like the pirate Blackbeard", he argued and laughed despite himself.

"Well, a little trim maybe. But please don't shave off your beard. Promise me that?"

"I wouldn't dream of losing my beard—unless by your request—it is my source of virility and strength—much like Samson's hair," he jutted his chin out and stood tall, hands behind his back, his head held high.

Carolyn giggled. "I wouldn't go that far," she stroked his whiskery face. "But it does make you look like a man of authority. I'll give you that. Say-take Jonathan with you when you go. Now here's a young man who could use a haircut!" She ruffled her son's hair and then smoothed his bangs away from his big blue eyes.

"Aw Mom, do I hafta?" he groaned.

"You'll live, Jonathan," she assured him. "Okay, gang. We've seen what there is to see down here. Let's head upstairs. Time for baths and bed." She pointed to the row of elevators in the lobby.

"Can I take a shower instead, Mom?"

"If you want to, sure."

"Alright!" He was happy fellow now. "Baths are for babies."

"Ah, to be young and appreciate all the little joys in life!" Daniel said jovially. "Like standing under a torrent of fresh, hot water after a long and tiring day!" He took Carolyn's hand in his as they waited for the elevator doors to open. "Then again…_I am young again_ and appreciate all the joys of life—little and the _gloriously grand_." He leaned close and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Candy was walking a step behind her parents and bumped into them when her mother paused to accept the Captain's caress. Candy laughed and placed a hand on each of their backs and pushed them both forward unto the elevator. "Gosh! People are watching!" she admonished them. _"Sheesh_!"

Daniel couldn't resist. "Then let's _really_ give them something to see, lassie!" He reached down and grabbed the girl up into his arms and stepped back unto the elevator as the doors closed on the family. Candy's delighted laughter could be heard going up the elevator shaft for several floors.

An hour later Jonathan and Candy Muir were both showered and in their pajamas. Not quite sure of their new surroundings, Carolyn relented when they requested their adjoining bedroom door to be left open. "Hop into bed you two. Your bathroom has a night light and we'll leave that door open. I'll leave a crack in your bedroom door, too. Okay?"

"'kay, Mom."

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can we have the t.v. on, too—just on low?"

Carolyn looked at Daniel. He was sitting on the desk chair but seated backwards, his arms crossed over the back of the chair. "It might help to cover any," he swallowed and chose his words carefully "mm…_distracting sounds_? Help lull them to sleep?"

Again, she relented. "Well, okay then…but I want you two _sleeping_—you are _not_ to stay up all night watching television. Understood?" She went to the t.v. and switched it on, turning the volume down very low. An old 1940's movie was playing. She recognized Rex Harrison and the actress Gene Tierney. She moved to their bedsides to kiss them goodnight. Daniel stood and moved quietly and quickly to the television's volume knob—turning it _up_ ever so slightly. His wife didn't notice as she bent over each youngster. Daniel came behind her and received a neck hug and kiss from each child.

"Thank you for taking us here, Dad," Candy whispered against his bearded cheek.

"You are welcome, darlin'," the Captain responded. "You know I missed your mum as much as you wee chiselers. Now, sleep. Tomorrow's another big day. Lights out."

The couple crossed the living room portion of the suite, clicking lights off as they went. Daniel made sure the safety latch was set on the door to the hallway and then joined Carolyn in their bedroom, closing their door firmly behind him. She took a deep breath and went directly into his arms. They stood for several long moments just holding each other, relishing the feel of one another's embrace. Finally, she looked up at him and sighed. "I wish I could put on a sexy negligee for you but all I brought were flannel jammies."

"My dear, if you were wearing a rag made of burlap, I would still desire you," his blue eyes smoldered with passion.

"Let me take a quick shower, love." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips firmly. She rummaged through her re-packed suitcase for a moment. He heard her say something about a shower cap for her hair and then she peeked around the corner at him for a moment. She disappeared into the master bath. Daniel took his cue and got ready for bed himself. He went to his suitcase which sat open on the hall closet floor outside the bath. He smiled to himself and decided to pull on the silk pajamas Carolyn had picked out for him on their pre-Christmas Day shopping trip to Skeldale. He was only momentarily annoyed to discover he had packed only the pajama bottoms He disrobed quickly and pulled them on not giving the matter a further thought. He pulled back the covers on the huge bed, turned the bedside lamp off and hopped into bed. He listened to the sounds of the shower for the next ten minutes until the water was finally shut off. A short while later Carolyn emerged from around the corner wearing only his missing pajama top. The light from the hallway behind her outlined her body under the silk top and Daniel's pulse quickened. She switched off the light in the hallway. In the darkness she heard her husband emit a sultry growl as he pulled back the bed covers beside him. "Come aboard, wench. I need to see you in my private quarters immediately."

"Aye, aye, Captain" she purred as she slid into his waiting embrace.

10GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM10

It was still early but they were both awake, content to stay spooned together in the middle of the bed, both the top and bottom of the shared pajamas bunched up and buried far down the mattress. Daniel's lips grazed the sensitive skin of her exposed neck as he cuddled her close to his body. She sighed her pleasure. He murmured against her, "Tell work to bugger off today. Let's just stay in bed."

She moved languidly to face him, "Mm, sounds good. What will we tell _the kids_ when they come pounding at our door?"

"We'll slip some money under the door and tell them to shove off and have a good time."

She laughed softly, "I'm afraid we would get criticized for our lack of parenting skills."

"Oh well, can't have that," he admitted sadly. "I suppose we will have to get up and get dressed at some point."

"Mm hmm," she closed her eyes and touched her forehead to his. "Daniel, you know…although I _do have to report_ to Keen today…they _did _offer me a new way to fulfill my contract. I wouldn't have to go in at all beginning tomorrow."

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

"They want me to switch over to the video production team, be a writer and on camera spokesperson for a couple of vacation destination videos. They even mentioned having you and the kids in the video."

"What?" he was taken by surprise by that information.

"Yes. I guess we'd go as a family, experience whatever there was to experience—let the kids be kids, let you be you…well, to a certain extent…and I would write up whatever needed writing; the intro, a narrative, background story—essentially whatever needs to be written. Cameramen would follow us around and film our…. adventures…or lack thereof." She ran her hand down his chest, her fingers exploring his chest hair.

He was quiet and processing for a moment before he asked, "When and where would these be produced?"

She slowly sat up in bed, drawing the sheet higher over herself in modesty. "You mean you're interested?"

He turned to lay on his back and stared up at the darkened ceiling. "If it will get you released from New York City bondage sooner and we can return home as a family…then, yes. When would we be expected to participate in these projects? Surely, they don't expect we'll pull the children out of school to be in these…what did you call them?

"Videos."

"Videos, yes. Where would we have to travel? How long would we be away from Gull Cottage?" He was obviously giving the proposition some consideration.

"I honestly don't have answers for your questions right now. But I'll schedule a meeting with Mr. Lolich today and get more specifics. I didn't realize you'd even be interested in me doing that kind of work at all, Daniel."

"It's entirely up to you, m'dear. But if things work out…"

"What things, Captain Gregg?" Now she was the interested party.

"We've talked about major renovations to the ship. Renovations which will be disruptive; noisy, dirty, any manner of irritations. You wouldn't be able to write and concentrate in an environment like that."

"That's true."

"So perhaps we could accomplish two tasks at once. Fulfill your obligations to Keen Publishing and be away on your location assignment while Ed Peavey is supervising a crew of strangers hammering, drilling and generally wreaking organized chaos at home?"

"Maybe...I hadn't thought about the renovations. Now that we have the money, we do want to get started on them right away, wouldn't we?"

"Aye, we would. But being in an empty home eight hours a day for the last two weeks got me thinking. I would love to show you Ireland, we've discussed going—"

"Our honeymoon," she smiled. "Go on, dear Captain. I'm listening."

"Would you be terribly disappointed if we took the children and Martha with us?"

Carolyn's face registered doubt. "On our _honeymoon_? Darling, I don't think you quite understand what the term implies," she laughed lightly and reached to stroke his beard.

"I do love, I do—rest assured. Martha could be with the children some days. We could arrange for a local guide to take them on day trips, while you and I enjoy _honeymoon activities _by ourselves for a few precious hours." He slowly reached under the covers to fondle her breast gently. "Give some thought to that." He watched her face for a reaction.

"Hmm," she said, "I suppose that would work." She reached for his hyperactive hand, clasped it in her own and brought it to her lips for a kiss and then held it against her cheek. "We'd leave when school got out in June?"

"Thereabouts."

"But what about changing my contract obligations with Keen? We could go home as a family tomorrow if I agree to make the switch to the other division. If I don't, I stick it out for another week, week and a half and then I'm done. Contract fulfilled. What do you want me to do, Daniel?"

"My darling, What I want-" he had gotten out of bed and ripped the covers off the bed with a mighty yank.

"Daniel!"

He reached around at the foot of the bed and located the missing sleepwear, then pulled the blankets back over her. He began to dress in the pajamas. "…I want," he continued what he had started to say "…you to do whatever your heart tells you to do. Candy, Jonathan and I all love you and we'll support your decision—whatever it may be. Talk to this man-"

"Michael Lolich."

"Aye, talk to this man—if he's agreeable to your requirements as far as the children's school schedule, and you're up for a new career opportunity, if where he wants to send us meets your approval or curiosity…"

"Then what?"

"Then perhaps we'll be away even _more_ this summer while workmen are tearing down walls and hammering away on the roof. But it's _your decision_ Mrs. Gregg. Yours and yours alone. The children and I coped during our forced separation. Martha is home now, remember? I will be relieved of my galley duties. We can survive another week if we have to."

"But you'd rather have me home, wouldn't you?"

"Och, my love. Do you really need to ask?" He shook his head in mild disbelief. "I'd best check to see if the junior members of our crew are up and at'em." He stepped quickly to the closet and pulled a Hilton crested robe off a hanger, he tossed it across the end of the bed and then opened the door to the living room, closing their bedroom door behind him. Carolyn laid back on her pillow for a moment and then rolled out of bed and reached for her robe. Today was going to be momentous for the Gregg-Muir family one way or another.

Later the family sat at a booth in the restaurant having breakfast. Carolyn was sipping on her second cup of coffee, courtesy of her children and _Mr. Coffee_. The kids had been up and about well before their mother came out of the bedroom, fully dressed in a sweater, skirt and blazer combo. They had been sweethearts by reading the directions to the machine and had started it up to brew their mother the beverage which fueled her day. Carolyn decided Gull Cottage was going to acquire a new appliance after her first sip of the dripped java. She looked at her wristwatch. "Oh hey, gang. We'd better get a move on if you want to go shopping for swimsuits. Then if there's time before lunch and it's not too cold out, I thought you'd like to stroll around some of Central Park. Would you like to do that?"

"Sure, Mom." Candy said and kept eating her scrambled eggs.

"Sure, Mom," echoed her little brother. He was chewing on some bacon.

"Then it'll be about time for lunch and…let's see…I'd like to be at a restaurant close to my office building…oh! I know. We could eat at the automat!"

Daniel paused his fork halfway to his mouth. "Come again?"

Carolyn took her knife and fork and cut into her omelet. "The automat. It's an eatery like no other. You see, you select your food from these little serving windows and—oh, you'll see when we get there." She took another bite of her eggs. "It'll be fun, eat up gang." Forty minutes later they had walked the reasonably short distance to the department store and were looking for swimsuits. It was winter and out of season for summer apparel but there was an adequate supply of swimsuits to meet the family's minimal needs. The saleswoman who greeted them mentioned lots of their customers vacationed in Florida at spring break and Easter time and so the store would have a larger selection in by the end of the month. "I think we can find what we need," Carolyn said as she glanced quickly at the assortment on the rotating display rack. Daniel and Jonathan paired off and wandered to the men's and boys' department to look for their trunks. They were back in less than eight minutes.

"Okay, mom," Jonathan appeared at her side.

Carolyn was a bit surprised they were back so soon. "Already? Did you get the right size? Let me check." Sure enough, the suit he selected was the same size she would have chosen for him. She glanced up at her Captain. "Did you find a pair?"

He shrugged and held up some dark blue boxer-length swim trunks. "These will do."

"Okay well, Candy and I are still looking, we'll just be a minute." She went back to perusing the women's suits. Most were bright floral patterns or gaudy zigzags, just a bit _too busy _for her tastes. Just then a mannequin caught her eye. She decided to have some fun. The curvaceous fake female was wearing a skimpy polka dot bikini. "Hey Candy! Let's you and I get matching suits. Wouldn't we look cute in a swimsuit like this one?" She did the classic model hand pose gesture as she stood by the mannequin.

Candy and Jonathan giggled. Daniel looked at his wife sharply and hissed quietly as he rushed to her side. "Madam, I forbid it! I will _not_ have _my wife and daughter _on display for ogling male eyes!"

Carolyn just laughed, knowing he would have such a reaction. She was modest but-knew she still "had it" at age 35. She was slim and toned. However, she didn't have the nerve to wear a bikini in public-but Daniel Gregg didn't need to know that. "I'm just teasing, dear-relax. I'm sure we'll find something you won't object _too strongly _to—but just so you know—our arms and legs _will_ be on display to the general public at the hotel pool."

He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "It's the _rest_ of your anatomy I'm concerned about." For unspoken emphasis he glanced down at her chest and gave her rear a gentle tap. His wife shook her head in amusement and shooed her men away so she and Candy could shop in peace. Captain Gregg held his head high. He handed over the swim trunks to his spouse to hold for purchase. "Let's go Skipper, we'll reconnoiter the store and meet back here at 1100 hours." They sauntered away, Jonathan heading in the direction of the counter selling roasted nuts and chocolate candy delicacies. Twenty minutes later they returned to the ladies' department, each holding a small white bag and munching contentedly. Jonathan had peanut clusters and Daniel had his favorite, chocolate caramels.

Carolyn had just finished at the register. She gave the shopping bag to Candy and then turned to find her husband and son. Her smile was automatic when she spotted them walking towards them. "Ooh, goodies! What did you get?"

"Sweets, have one," he held out the sack to them both and they helped themselves to the chewy treats. He placed his arm around Carolyn waist. "Have we accomplished our mission?"

"Yes, we have," she nodded. "We can drop these off at the hotel and then head over to the park. That is, if we're not too tired and cold." But by the time they did walk back to the Hilton the weather had turned colder and windier. They opted instead to buy tickets to the Grey Line sightseeing bus from the concierge. The bus negotiated the New York City traffic and took them by most of the major tourist "must see" landmarks such as the Empire State Building, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Times Square, among other NYC favorites. Jonathan and Candy's interest grew ten-fold when they spotted the famous Ripley's Believe-it-or-Not building. "Mom! Dad! Look! Ripley's! Can we go see that?" Candy was bouncing up and down in excitement. The family had purchased the "hop on and off" ticket package but they had yet to step off the bus and venture inside one of the attractions. Carolyn again checked the time. "Yes, honey but later. I think the automat is up here just a block or two. We'll have a quick lunch and then I have to head on to the McPherson Building." She placed a hand on Daniel's knee and glanced up at him. "Will you take them to Ripley's?"

He nodded, "Of course, my dear. Should be interesting. How long do you expect to be at Keen's today? Any idea?"

Carolyn adjusted the winter scarf she was wearing and brought her coat collar up higher. "I've no idea but you better plan on me not getting back to the hotel until five-thirty or six. It all depends on what Mr. Lolich and I discuss." She spotted the automated restaurant location coming up on the right-hand side of the street. "Okay, kids bundle up we're getting off here." The family stepped off the heated bus into the increasingly bitter January temperatures. They hustled to get inside the busy odd eatery. A lunch time crowd was shuffling past steel and glass in-wall vending machines, art deco signage denoted the locations of freshly made sandwiches, soups, main dishes, various desserts and a beverage station. "Oh, we're going to need lots of coins," Carolyn turned to Daniel. "How much spare change do you have?" He reached inside his front pockets and came up with just a few quarters. "We'll need more than that—" she looked around and spotted a couple of employees circulating with change-making coin belts strapped to themselves. She pointed out one employee to Captain Gregg and he exchanged some bills for coins, he came back with his pockets jingling. "Thank you, kind sir," Carolyn rewarded him with her lovely smile. He dropped several dollars' worth of quarters into the children's open palms. She then took Jonathan by the shoulders and they approached the wall of food. "It's easy. You pick out what you want."

"Mm mac and cheese!"

"Good choice on a cold day, pal," she agreed. "Now you take your quarter and put it in the slot." She watched as Jonathan carefully inserted his coin. "Now open the little door and pull out your little box of macaroni. Careful, it'll be hot," she warned. He cautiously did as instructed and lifted the food out and set it down on the tray his mother was carrying. She looked up to see her daughter giving similar instructions to her favorite sea captain.

"Ingenious," Daniel mused as he extracted a turkey sandwich from the little window. "But the taste and freshness will tell the true story."

"This is fun!" announced Candy as she selected her bowl of chicken noodle soup and two chocolate chip cookies for dessert. The family shared a table in the brightly lit, spic-and-span clean cafeteria and enjoyed their unique lunch experience. They were in agreement, the food was hot, fresh and delicious. Jonathan remained loyal to the family's housekeeper and dear friend. "This is good," he loaded his spoon with more of the gooey cheese casserole, "but Martha's mac and cheese is still better, I think."

"Och, we should have called Martha!" Daniel reproached himself. "We need to let her know we got in safely and tell her what shenanigans we're up to."

"Yes, absolutely," his wife agreed. "I can probably sneak a call in from work this afternoon." Again, she checked her wristwatch. "Oh, I'd better get a move on, Lori and Candace will need my help to finish up that last piece on the Appalachian Trail."

"What's that, Mom?" Candy wondered.

"It's a very, _very_ long hiking trail over 2000 miles long. Most people start it in Georgia and it goes all the way up to Mt. Katahdin in our own state of Maine. I hate to eat and run," she stood and took her coat from the back of her dinette chair and then reached for her purse. She moved around the table giving Jonathan and Candy kisses on their cheeks. She paused to briefly wrapped her arm about Daniel's neck and shoulders as she leaned down to give him a quick smooch. He caught her wrist before she pulled away.

"In case the subject comes up, love, please remember...I am a _Navy man_—not a woodsman used to long treks through mountainous forests. Now off you go, do battle with the corporate world of publishing. We hardy three will be spending a good portion of the afternoon viewing oddities, I imagine."

"You do that," she laughed lightly. "Bye now, be good. I'll see you back at the hotel tonight, okay?" She gave them a little wave as she pulled her gloves from her pocket.

"'kay, Mom!" came the twin chorus. Her husband and children watched her depart and enter the stream of pedestrians on the New York City sidewalks.

"Eat up, mates. Then everyone hit the head before we make due course for the museum of all things weird and wonderful," their stepfather instructed.

Candy's eyes narrowed, "Dad, are you ever just going to call the restroom a _restroom_?" Captain Gregg gave her a quizzical look, then reached across to her plate to snatch up one of her cookies. He took a big bite and grinned at her impishly. "_Hey_!" she protested with a giggle.

"Certainly not, lass. It's not my fault you landlubbers don't know the proper term for various facilities." It wasn't long before they too, wrapped themselves up in their warm winter apparel and headed back down the boulevard to Mr. Ripley's famous museum.

11GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM11

It was with a spring in her step and happiness spreading from her heart to her smiling face that Carolyn Gregg inserted her key into the hotel suite. "I'm home!" she sang out cheerfully—to empty rooms. She was disappointed because she had big news to share. She took off her coat and then noticed the paper attached to the coffeemaker.

Mom,

If you get back and we are not here it is because we are swimming.

-Candy & Jonathan

She smiled to herself and then hurried into the bedroom to change and join her family at the lower level pool. She exited the suite wrapped in her hotel robe and mule slippers. She took the elevator down to the pool and her nose was immediately greeted by the scent of chlorine as soon as the elevator doors opened. Unlike the previous evening, the pool area was a very lively place this late afternoon. Loud laughter reverberated, lounge chairs were occupied by big-bellied men and their middle-aged wives sipping cocktails while little children splashed happily in the shallows, one or both parents sitting beside them in the water and relaxing. She spotted her family on the far side of the pool and walked the perimeter to reach them. All three of them were in the water and didn't realize she had joined the pool party. She took off her robe and slippers and placed them on a reclining chair with what she recognized as the rest of the Gregg-Muir family's belongings. She turned and walked to the water's edge and sat down carefully on the side of the pool. Jonathan spotted her first. "Hi Mom! Look! I'm doing the dead man's float! Cap'n's teaching me!"

She smiled and waved. "I see that! Good job!" She gave him the universal thumbs-up gesture.

Daniel turned at the sound of her voice. He was in about chest-deep water for his 6'3" frame, his strong arms under Jonathan's body ready to cradle him if need be. His heart skipped a beat at his first glimpse of her in the new swimsuit. It was a mint green one-piece halter top which hugged her slender body to accentuate her curves. Candy splashed over to the side of the pool and gripped her mother's legs which were dangling in the water. "Come swimming, Mommy."

"In a minute, honey. I want to watch Jonathan's swim lesson for a little while. How's he doing?"

"Okay, I think. He says he's having fun," with that statement Candy pushed herself away from her mother and ducked her head underwater. She came up and did the breaststroke over to where Daniel was monitoring Jonathan's progress. As she got close, she ducked underwater again and then popped up quickly beside the pair. She yelled, "_Thar she blows_!" and slapped her hand to spray water at her brother.

Jonathan protested as she swam to the far side of the pool laughing as she went. "I'll get you for that!" he vowed, ready for a good-natured playfight.

Daniel encouraged his son. "You-boy-yuh! Show her who can swim like a fish now. _After her_, lad!" He chuckled as Candy squealed and attempted to evade Jonathan's attempts to dunk her under water. He was distracted watching the kids play and didn't see Carolyn slink into the pool and glide her way over to him effortlessly. The water was much deeper for her so she linked her arms around his neck for stability when she reached his side. "What a lovely mermaid you are, my dear." His eyes now took in the wet fabric clinging to her. "The color highlights the green of your eyes." His arms automatically encircled her in an embrace. His hands skimmed over the bare skin of her exposed back. "You look exceptionally beautiful, love."

"I'm exceptionally happy as well." She leaned her head back into the water as he held her firmly, enjoying the pleasure of the heated water against her flesh, removing the lingering winter chill from her bones.

"Why is that? Should we add a swimming pool to our list of renovations to Gull Cottage?"

"No," she laughed lightly. "I signed the new deal they offered me. We can go home anytime we wish." She used her grip on his shoulders to pull herself closer and they shared a sweet kiss.

Daniel's smile was wide, his blue eyes sparkling to match the aquamarine pool. "Splendid! And what will be your newly assigned tasks? Did they give you any choice?" He was running his hands up and down her sides keeping her close.

"Yes, I was insistent on that much. Keeping in mind your connections to boats—our clan will be fishing in northern Michigan and white-water rafting in Idaho in the not so distant future."

His handsome features demonstrated reserved acceptance. He nodded in semi-approval, "I believe our crew can carry out those missions successfully—although you can never be certain if the fish will cooperate on any fishing expedition," he mused.

"I thought so, too. I'm pretty sure the kids will be excited." She released her hold on him and did a lovely backstroke towards the far side of the pool. Daniel swam after her. They rested by holding on to a pool ladder. Carolyn twisted around trying to locate their children. She spotted them across the way playing with several other kids of various ages trying to throw a Nerf basketball into a floating hoop anchored to the pool's floor in about four feet of water.

Captain Gregg continued their conversation. "Only two video projects? I was afraid they'd make you pay the piper with a right wheen of work."

She climbed the two steps of the ladder to sit again at poolside. "Mr. Lolich was _very interested _in our upcoming holiday trip to Ireland. He wanted to send a video crew with us."

"Rubbish to that!" her newlywed husband declared. He was still in the pool and now standing between her legs. He ducked under the water briefly and then raked his fingers through his curls, smoothing his hair back on his head.

His expression remained a scowl. Carolyn smiled and leaned forward to stroke his beard releasing more of the trapped water droplets. Her eyes danced across his chest and desire rose up in her like a rogue wave. She forced herself to continue their chat. "Oh, I nixed his idea in a hurry—but I _did _agree to write a feature piece for their in-flight magazine on Ireland. I think I will enjoy doing that," she admitted.

"Ah darlin' you'll love Ireland, so will the children…and Martha."

"I know they will, Daniel." She glanced over at the floating basketball court. "Speaking of the kids…where'd they go?" Daniel saw them coming and caught the mischievous gleam in their eyes. He stepped backwards into the deeper water just in time to see two blonde-headed cannonballs hitting the water almost simultaneously-effectively soaking their mother in their back splash. Carolyn shrieked in protest as Daniel grabbed Jonathan first, lifted him above his head like a weight lifter, and tossed the boy back into the water with a mighty heave-ho. Jonathan bobbed back to the surface splashing and grinning. Candy knew she was next when the Captain lunged through the water in her direction. Candy howled in cackling despair when Carolyn snagged her daughter by the shoulder strap of her yellow swimsuit. She was gathered in a bear hug by the man she thought of as her true father and launched the same way as her brother.

Both Muir children swam back to their parents, their faces beaming with the fun of the romping play. "_Do it again!" Do it again!"_ they both begged, giggling so much they risked hiccoughs.

"Nope. I think it is time to head back upstairs, get dried off and get some dinner," Carolyn decided.

"Aw Mom!"

"Don't 'aw-mom me.' Look at your fingers. You two are water-logged as it is!"

"Then can we at least have a race?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah! Let's have a family race back to the other side of the pool," Candy challenged her parents. Then she added, "but kids get a head start, okay?"

"Challenge accepted young madam and sir!" Daniel boomed.

"_Oh boy!"_ Jonathan yelled happily. He slapped the water in excitement.

Carolyn was delighted her son was now so comfortable and unafraid of the water, she blew a kiss towards Daniel and mouthed the words, "Thank you." He merely winked and smiled back at her. The kids were given a quarter of the distance across the pool as an advantage. Carolyn yelled, "**Go**!" and her children took off with kicking legs and churning arms, both of them determined to win the Olympic gold medal in freestyle swimming. Carolyn was flushed with happiness as she swam lazily next to Daniel, both content to let the kids win this one.

At dinner that evening Carolyn informed the kids about her change in work plans and how they could return to Schooner Bay as a family, the next day if they wanted to purchase return Amtrak tickets to Maine. She had the opportunity to have a long chat over the phone with Martha Grant earlier in the day. Their housekeeper had assured Carolyn she could pick them up in Portland if given as much as a half-day's notice in advance. Jonathan and Candy exchanged disappointed glances. "We hafta _go home_?" Jonathan sounded upset at the news.

Daniel eyed Carolyn across the table but said nothing, merely reaching for his glass of beer he had ordered with his dinner. Carolyn was slightly flummoxed. "I thought you two would be happy I'd be back home with you all."

Candy scrunched up her face and took the lead over her little brother. "We are, Mom. But gee whiz…it's only Tuesday. Our school won't be fixed until Monday. Can't we stay here a little longer on our vacation?"

"_Yeah_," added Jonathan with hope in his voice.

Carolyn searched Daniel's face. She should have known what his response would be. In his deep, but now whiny baritone he echoed the children. "_Yes mum, can't we stay here a day or two longer?"_

Carolyn had to force herself to keep a smile from forming. "Money doesn't grow on trees, you know," she tried to sound stern. "Keen Publishing isn't paying for our hotel suite. We _might _have to cut back on other expenses at home to be able to extend this vacation. Would you all be willing to make some sacrifices?" Daniel kept his snicker hidden by pretending some beer went down the wrong way, he used Candy's previous fake cough tactic. He and Carolyn had had a heart to heart discussion before Christmas and had agreed not to discuss their new financial standing with the children, desiring to keep the kids grounded and appreciating the value of hard work and thrift in life.

Jonathan was the first child to pipe up. "We could give up our allowances."

Again, Carolyn struggled to remain stoic. "You don't _get_ an allowance."

"I know…but if we did…we would give it up, huh, Candy?" His sister earnestly shook her head in agreement.

"Well…I just don't know…"

"Please, Mommy! Just two more days. We haven't even seen the Statue of Liberty yet. We don't have to do just fun stuff, we can do some educational-type stuff," her daughter tried a new angle of debate.

Daniel decided to throw a life line to his crew members. "I'll tell you what we should do tomorrow. How about a Mother-Daughter, Father-Son type of day? The lad and I will go to the barbershop for haircuts and you ladies can go have something frivolously female done to yourselves if you wish."

Carolyn raised a perfect eyebrow. "Such as what? A manicure or pedicure?"

Daniel made a grandiose gesture with his hand. "Whatever those are, yes. Why not? Then you can go shopping if you so desire or tour an art gallery. Jonathan and I can venture forth afterwards to see what mischief we men can enjoy." He cut into his steak and starting eating again.

Jonathan eyed the Captain. "A haircut? That's not fun, Cap'n—I mean Dad." A thought popped into his head and he brightened. "Hey! Can we go to the zoo?"

Candy immediately objected as ten-year old's sometimes do. "I want to go to the zoo! _That's not fair_! _**You**_ go to the art gallery, Jonathan."

Carolyn had heard enough. "Alright now, settle down. This is what we'll do. I'll call and make some airline reservations for us first thing tomorrow. Unless you want another day long train trip?" she eyed Daniel.

"Not especially, once sufficed. Coming here was one thing, we'll all be anxious to get home quickly when the time comes." He turned his attention to peeling the paper tab off two butter pats for his baked potato.

"We'll spend the morning doing mother/daughter and father/son things like the barber shop and nail salon. Then—if the weather isn't too terribly frigid, we'll go to one of the zoos they have. I believe there are several. I know about the Bronx Zoo but we'll ask the hotel concierge for more information. If I'm not mistaken there's a zoo in Central Park. Now eat your dinner and quit fussing," she warned. "We'll head home Friday or Saturday—after we've gone out to the Statue of Liberty. I'd like to see that, myself," she admitted. She returned her attention to her lobster bisque soup. Her children, now appeased, went back to eating their dinners. The foursome ate quietly for a few minutes until Carolyn spoke again.

"We should consult with a travel agent while we're in the city, Daniel."

"Oh?"

"You know, work out some plans for another trip we might take one of these days," she didn't want to say too much about the Ireland holiday.

Daniel agreed and forked his baked potato. "Aye, certainly. So much to see and do and so little time," he lamented. He then lifted his glass. "Raise your glasses, dear ones! Here's to enjoying our time reunited as a family and having some craic while we're in port. _Sláinte!" _

"I'll drink to that!" Carolyn Gregg grinned and raised up her wine goblet to the glasses of milk and Harp's lager.

12GAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMMGAMM12

The following day Captain Daniel Gregg emerged from the Hilton barber shop with his hair and beard freshly trimmed. Jonathan Muir was equally as debonair at his side with his wheat-colored mop top tamed by a classic cut and a dab of _Brylcreem_. Jonathan wasn't sure he looked good. "He cut it too short, Captain."

Daniel paused and inspected the boy's head in a critical fashion. "Nonsense! You look squared away and ship shape, like a proper Midshipman should. Now let's go find your mother and sister." Daniel poked his head into the lady's salon next door. He saw his wife soaking her feet in some sort of small tub, her head was back in the reclining chair and she looked like she was napping. Candy was seated at a table and her fingernails were being attended to by a nail technician. She greeted her brother and the Captain cheerfully.

"Dad, look! Candy apple red!" She surveyed her brother's head. "Gee, Jonathan, you sure look different—good but _different._"

"He cut it too short," he groused.

Carolyn opened her eyes and gave her men the once over. "I think you both look _very_ handsome. You like a junior Ivy Leaguer, Jonathan. Those 3rd grade Schooner Bay girls will all want a valentine from you this year, that's for sure." Candy snorted and rolled her eyes but wisely said nothing. Carolyn closed her eyes and reclined again. She was trying to recall the last time she had treated herself to a mini-day spa such as this, it had to have been before the kids were born, she decided.

Jonathan wasn't done grumbling. "I _still_ say he cut it too short!"

Daniel placed his large hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze for emphasis. "Belay the belly-aching. If your mother is happy then _you _are happy. First rule of male-female relationships you should commit to memory, son."

"Happy wife, happy life!" the nail tech proclaimed.

"Indeed," Captain Gregg concurred. "Candy, sweet girl, that is a charming color you have chosen. Befits your personality and your name." He then took a step or two towards Carolyn to inspect her newly polished nails. And what lovely shade is this?"

She daintily blew across the nails on her left hand and then offered it up for his approval wiggling her fingers as she did. "It's called blushing pink rose. What do you think?" She was still reclining back in the comfortable pedicure chair with her eyes closed and a contented smile on her face.

He captured her hand and placed a gentleman-like kiss on it. "How much longer will these beautification procedures take?"

"Not long, give us a half hour more." Carolyn leaned back against the cushioned head rest and closed her eyes again.

"Very well. We men will walk to the tobacconist shop we passed yesterday. I wish to replenish my supply of cigars and pipe tobacco. We shall return shortly and meet you back upstairs before we visit the zoological gardens."

"See ya later, alligator." Candy quipped.

"After a while crocodile," Jonathan replied.

Less than an hour later the mother and daughter arrived back at their suite to find Jonathan watching television in the living room and the Captain reading the complimentary copy of the New York Times. The paper was left outside their door every morning. He was reading about the unrest and violence happening in the counties of Derry and Armagh in Northern Ireland, the Irish Republican Army stepping up their attacks against the British Army. The news unsettled him and he folded the paper and tossed it aside.

"Hey Mom! Guess what?"

"What, Jonathan?"

"The man at the cigar store gave me a free cigar!" Jonathan boasted.

"He _**what?" **_

"He gave me a free cigar. Look!" The boy held up his green "El Bubba" bubblegum cigar. Jonathan thought it was hysterical and laughed at his joke rolling sideways on the couch.

"Oh, you!" she gently chastised her youngest child. "Are we ready for the zoo? Put your coats on and let's go."

Daniel stood up and reached for his coat and started to sing, "Yes_, let's go talk to some animals, learn their languages, maybe take an animal degree. I'd study elephant and eagle, buffalo and beagle, alligator, guinea pig, and flea!" _

"Hey! That's from _Dr. Doolittle_!" Candy said in surprised delight.

Carolyn smiled as she threaded her arm through his as they left their suite and walked to the elevator down the hall. "You know, you could give Rex Harrison a run for his money if you ever wanted to be an actor, my dear Captain."

"Oh, no need to challenge the man. He has to earn his living somehow, doesn't he?" He flashed her his charming smile. The elevator arrived. Daniel extended his hand in invitation. "After you, m'dear."

The Gregg-Muir family spent the next two days enjoying each other's company and what the Big Apple had to offer. The Central Park Zoo was an especially pleasant stroll as the park was not overflowing with tourists on the nippy but tolerable day. Many of the animals were out and sunning themselves in their natural-like enclosers. They also managed visits to the Museum of Natural History and saw the views from the top of the Empire State Building. Carolyn prioritized taking the ferry to pay homage to Lady Liberty and explained the significance of Ellis Island across the harbor. They also made use of the hotel swimming pool each evening before dinner. On their final night in the city after the kids had fallen into a deep slumber, worn out from the day's frenetic pace and early evening swim time, Daniel reminded Carolyn they had yet to make use of the large inviting jacuzzi tub with the bubble jets. They remedied their oversight immediately. They enjoyed a glass of wine, the tub and each other in a sensuous hour of pleasure. It was a unanimous decision. Their new master bath at Gull Cottage _had _to include a similar tub. They slipped their limpid, relaxed bodies into bed and surrendered to peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

The next afternoon they took their final taxi ride out to JFK International to board an _Eastern Airlines_ flight to Portland, Maine and then caught their connecting flight on the regional _Patriot_ _Skies_ flight to Skeldale. Remarkably, there were no weather delays up and down the eastern seaboard and the family landed safely at 5:45 p.m. Jonathan and Candy were ecstatic as they both had window seats on the short fifty-minute flight from Portland to Skeldale on the Patriot Skies "puddle-jumper" commuter plane. Martha Grant was waiting for them in the terminal with a surprise on a leash. The entire family was reunited and Scruffy danced in joy at being reunited with his humans. Both kids dropped to their knees and giggled in glee as the little dog begged to be held, getting a few well-placed loving licks on their faces before Candy pushed him away and agreed with "Lucy" from _Peanuts, "_Yuck! Dog germs! Quit it, Scruffy!" Martha had hugs all around for everyone and plenty of questions about their trip.

Carolyn placed an arm around Martha's waist as they made their way across the small terminal to the baggage claim area. "Oh, so much to tell you, Martha!"

"Well I'm just so glad you're all here together. When we spoke on the phone you didn't sound sure you'd be coming home with the family."

"I know. My plans changed after I had a business meeting after I spoke with you. Let me ask you, something. What are your thoughts about kissing the Blarney Stone and white-water rafting?"

Martha cocked her head quizzically. "Can't say I have any. What's that all about?"

Carolyn laughed lightly. "Never mind, I'll tell you, later."

Their luggage collected they headed to the parking area and piled into the new Chevy station wagon. Martha continued her role as driver. She turned to Carolyn in the front passenger seat. "Now, didn't know what you wanted to do for supper. I've got a casserole warming in the oven but if you wanted to eat in town…?"

Mrs. Gregg glanced into the backseat. Daniel had his arm stretched across the back of Candy's shoulders; Jonathan sat next to her with Scruffy settled on his lap. "Kids?"

"Your tuna noodle casserole?" Candy wondered.

"Yes, it is. How'd you know?" Martha looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"'Cause it's Friday," the girl shrugged.

"Listen here now…am I that predictable?"

Daniel smiled, "_Dependable_ is a better adjective, dear Martha."

"I missed your cooking," Jonathan admitted as he petted Scruffy.

"We all have," Carolyn agreed. "Myself especially. Three weeks of restaurant fare and so-so coffee. Let's go back to the house. Oh! That reminds me, Martha. We've _got _to get a _Mr. Coffee."_

Gull Cottage loomed in the darkness as Martha made the turn off Bay Road and started up the Gregg Road hill. Martha pulled into their lane and shifted the car into "PARK". "Here we are, safe and sound!" Martha announced. "If you'll bring in your bags I'll run ahead and get the table ready. Let me tell you, this old house has missed having us all under its roof. Just not the same without its family." She pulled the keys out of the ignition, opened the car door and negotiated the flagstone walkway to the porch steps and used her house key to enter the front door.

Captain Gregg opened the rear hatch and started handing out suitcases to the outstretched line of hands. He saved the two heaviest ones for himself, he hefted them to the ground with a mock groan. "Did you bring souvenirs for the _entire_ town, love?"

"Oh stop," she chuckled. "I did pick up some keepsakes and a few lovely things for Martha. Jonathan told me she brought back a preserved alligator head for him from Florida. He'll be the hit of show-and-tell once school resumes, I'm sure."

"It's neat-o, Mom!" The boy agreed whole-heartedly as he hauled his load up the porch steps and into the house.

"Candy honey, take Scruffy around back and let him do his business."

"kay, Mom. Come on Scruff!" She and the dog wandered in the January darkness around the rear of house.

Daniel closed the car's rear hatch and picked up the suitcases once again. Side by side he and Carolyn climbed the steps of their home. "Och! Smell that sea air! Does a body good." He set the bags down and took her in his arms. He held her against him for a moment before lowering his mouth to hers. She returned his affection eagerly. He murmured against her lips, "there's just no place like Gull Cottage, am I right, darlin'?"

Carolyn pulled back to look into his eyes. "No there's not. I'm just so happy to be home here with you." She snuggled against his bridge coat. Just then the porch light flicked on and the door open behind them. Jonathan stood there with a curious expression.

"Whatcha doin' out here?" he wondered innocently. Daniel rolled his eyes and released Carolyn. She laughed and grabbed her son up in a hug. She twirled him around in the foyer and plastered kisses on his face. "_Mom! Quit it_!" he protested as he giggled. Daniel sighed and picked up the luggage. He stepped inside and dropped the suitcases on the wooden floor with a resounding thud. He kicked the door closed with his foot. A moment later, the porch light was switched off. The sounds of laughter could be heard inside.

It was just a house, but Gull Cottage was alive again—just like its original owner.

THE END

Thanks for reading. Will there be a Part 3? Up to you, I guess.


End file.
